Carriage Ride
by sparkofcreation
Summary: COMPLETE. When Shiz students go on a field trip, relationships are tested and changed. The field trip is cut short and carriages crash. But how long will new love last?
1. Opening

"..and as I've stated earlier, we will be taking a 2 hour carriage ride from Shiz to the Animal observatory. There will be two people per carriage, decided alphabetically by last name.." as Madame Morrible continued to drone, Galinda shifted uncomfortably in her seat, sandwiched between Fiyero and Elphaba.

Fiyero's arm was draped around her shoulders half-heartedly, mimicking their current state of affairs. They were sick of each other, but neither one was willing to admit it. Galinda personally thought he was only tolerating her for her hair. Fiyero would constantly pull her curls, stretching them out and watching them spring back into place, until she threatened a pointy toed boot to his groin.

"Partnerings are as follows, Miss Shen Shen, you'll be with Master Avaric, Miss Galinda, you'll be with Master Boq, Miss Elphaba, you'll be with Master Fiyero..."

Galinda sat stiffly, shocked. She was pleased she wouldn't have to ride with Fiyero, but Master Boq! Why, this whole business of boys riding with girls was absurd!

"Madame! don't you thin-" Galinda stuttered.

"No changes will be made" Madame Morrible glared sharply at Galinda as she said this, then swept grandly out of the room, leaving a rather disgruntled group of students in her wake.


	2. Friends?

_This better not wrinkle my frock_, thought Galinda,as she pressed her mouth into Fiyero's. Her mind was always off somewhere else when they kissed, and she was fairly sure his was too. As she robotically dragged her nails through his hair, Galinda recalled how they used to savour each other's touch, how one gently cupped hand could give her complete power over him. As soon as the fawning group of Shiz students dispersed, Galinda detached herself from his lips, and headed toward her assigned carriage, where Boq was waiting.

_I hope he didn't see me with Fiyero,_ she thought, then stopped, puzzled. _Why should it matter to me? It's just Boq..._Galinda shook her mass of blonde curls in disbelief, blaming her sudden interest in Boq's feelings on the morning heat and too much wine with last night's dinner.

Allowing the driver to help her into the carriage, she made herself comfortable on the cushioned bench, smiling politely at Boq. He blushed, managing to stumble out a greeting before averting his eyes. Galinda nearly giggled at his reaction, starkly refreshing after weeks of Fiyero's smooth responses.

_This might not be half bad..._she was beginning to warm up to the idea of a carriage ride with a lovesick munchkin boy. First, though, she had a bit of an apology to make.

"Boq?" Galinda started

"Yes Miss Galinda?

" Just Galinda please..I wanted to say how bad I felt about - how I treated you. You've been nothing but kind, and I've.."

"It's alright Galinda." Boq smiled, and her stomach fluttered, for reasons she couldn't, or wouldn't, fathom. "Let's just be friends."

Friends. Exactly what she wanted right?

**notesorry for the short chapter, next chapter will probably be M rated and longer :)**


	3. thunderstorm

"Yes. Of course." Galinda replied slowly, unsure. _I'm faithful to Fiyero_, she reminded herself sternly . _Although,_ she thought wryly, _he's probably not being very devoted to me. _After all, their relationship was based on public appeal and physical pleasure, hardly the means of a serious coupling.

"Good" Boq replied, "My offer still stands though, if you ever want to be...more than friends." he blurted out the last few words, blushing pink. Galinda smiled, she'd never really _thought _about Boq before. She'd been so preoccupied with Fiyero, she'd never noticed how _nice_ Boq could look. _NO, no no,_ she told herself firmly, refusing to think about how the morning sunlight made him look all glowing and golden. Galinda closed her eyes firmly, reclining just enough show she was sleeping, and not so much as to appear unladylike.

_If I were single, would I love him? _the thought startled her, especially since her immediate answer was yes. _ But you're NOT single _she scolded herself firmly, squeezing her eyes shut tighter, before popping them open again. No need for premature wrinkles. Sighing, she closed her eyes once more, gently this time.

Galinda, having taken careful procedures to appear poised even in her sleep, was splayed across the cushion, taking more than her share of the bench. Boq didn't mind though, in fact he chuckled as her elegant napping position gradually evolved into the mess of ruffles and curls before him. Somehow her heels had ended up jabbing him in the thigh, surely leaving bruises, but they were _good _bruises, he thought, _it proves she was touching me! _Her pale pink travelling gown had ridden up, allowing him a stretch of leg to devour with his eyes. Blushing, Boq attempted to tear his eyes away, to no avail. _ For the record, I tried. _Boq thought. For a moment of distraction, he peered out the window as it began to rain, pouring down in sheets and leaving puddles that jostled the carriage. Thunder growled, and Galinda woke with a whimper. Ignoring his blush and the expanse of thigh she knew had been showing, she drew her knees to her chest.

"I don't like thunderstorms" she whispered. Boq heard the tremor in her voice and immediately draped a comforting arm around her. Growing up with several younger siblings, many of whom were afraid of storms, he was used to this. Another crack of thunder, and Galinda readily accepted Boq's gesture, burrowing her face in his shoulder. She was surprised how comforting he was, gently rubbing her back and dabbing at her tears.

"Shh, not long until we get there." Boq murmured, stroking her hair. She was curled up in his lap now, leaning aginst his chest and shivering. Boq grabbed his jacket from where it was folded, and draped it over her narrow shoulders.

"Boq, I'm scared." Galinda said timidly. He found her hand and squeezed it, she returned the squeeze with a vice like grip.

"It's okay, just a little thunderstorm, go back to sleep." he soothed, patting her curls.

"Not over there." she pointed to where she'd been sleeping before, with a terrified expression, as if it were a much more dangerous seat. "Can I stay here?"

"Of course," Boq lulled, shifting so she'd be more comfortable "It'll be over before you know it." Galinda finally obliged, and snuggled between Boq and his jacket, she decided maybe thunderstorms weren't _ quite _ so scary as she'd thought.


	4. Lousy Oaf

_Lousy oaf._ Elphaba thought, as she attempted to read, annoyed by Fiyero's loud snoring. _Not only is he loud,_ she thought, _he's taking up half the seat! _ Frustrated, Elphaba huffed and picked up a ratty comb from her bag. Arming herself with it, she prodded at leather covered feet, scowling when he snorted, but did not wake. Poking harder, she jabbed a pointy bit into his calve - he only groaned softly in his sleep. Fed up, Elphaba took one of her heavy textbooks, and promptly whacked him with it.

"Ow! What the - " _That _ woke him, and Elphaba sat back, smirking. Fiyero scowled at her, annoyed at being awakened.

"Elphaba! I was _sleeping! _You hit me with a_ textbook!" _he spluttered

"You were snoring._" _she replied simply, than picked her book up again, maddeningly calm.

"You didn't have to hit me." Fiyero whined, pouting.

Elphaba chuckled, "Whiny now, aren't we?" Fiyero glared at her and crossed his arms, struggling to fall back to sleep.

"Don't go dozing off again or I'll hit you with another book!" Elphaba complained, narrowing her eyes and glaring at him.

"Why can't I sleep?" he asked, confused. Elphaba groaned, shaking her head.

"When you sleep you _snore_." She explained, as if to a very small child. They glared at each other, when a sudden jolt of the carriage knocked the latch out of place on the ceiling. A section of tin came loose, allowing a drizzle of rain to enter the carriage. Elphaba scuttled away quickly, pressing herself into the farthest possible corner. Reaching up to the roof of the carriage, Fiyero hastily wedged the tin in, flicking the latch back into position. He was surprised at her reaction, he'd expect someone like Galinda to cower in the rain, but certainly not Elphaba. She carefully wiped all the moisture off the seat and ceiling before sitting.

"Are you afraid of storms?" Fiyero asked, curious at her strange reaction. Elphaba scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Absolutely not." she scowled. "I don't like water, that's all." Still puzzled, Fiyero stared at her, but she picked up her book again before he could press farthur. Chilled from the rain, he shivered. _What is it you're supposed to do when you're cold? _He thought to himself, and, not realizing how his question sounded, he posed it out loud.

"Elphie, what are you supposed to do when you're cold?"

Elphaba slowly lowered her book.

"First of all, who said you could call me Elphie?" Fiyero grinned, and she scowled.

"Second, put a_ jacket _on for Lurline's sake!" Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged.

"I couldn't _remember!" _He whined, picking up her heavy black cloak. Elphaba began to protest, but he stopped her.

"Your cloak is warmer, and I wouldn't be wet if you'd helped with the roof." Elphaba grumbled but finally gave in. Looking at him, swaddled in her heavy cloak, she couldn't help but laugh. It was so odd to see him, this pretty boy prince, with his groomed face poking out from a mound of black fabric.

"What are you laughing at?" Smiling, Fiyero realized how he must look. He blushed, not because of how he looked, but because he'd made her laugh. _She has a nice laugh, _he thought.

"What do we do when we get there?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you read the information brochure?" When he shook his head, Elphaba sighed and pulled out her own set of information.

"You're rooming with Boq, in the Boy's Dorm, room 69. When we get off the carriage, we go to our rooms and we have the night off before the exhibit."

" Does that mean we're allowed out that night?" Fiyero asked slyly.

"If you can find anywhere to go, it's pretty isolated. However, knowing you, you'll find some way to make trouble." He grinned at her response, admiring her sharp features as she looked out the window. Elphaba caught him staring, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. I'm green. Get over it." Elphaba snarled, taking his attentions the wrong way. Fiyero hurriedly corrected her.

"No! I wasn't staring, I was _admiring."_ Fiyero explainedElphaba scoffed. "You're beautiful, an exotic beautiful, much more so than any of the other girls at Shiz."

She rolled her eyes again, this time blushing a deeper green. Reaching foreward, Fiyero took her hand. Elphaba leapt at the contact, hurriedly pulling away, triggering a quizzical look from Fiyero.

"I'm not used to...people touching me." she admitted.

"Didn't your parents?" he asked, inching closer, eager for another touch of smooth green skin.

"No. My parents hated me. It was all my fault for what happened to Nessa." she spilled her story, of the milkweed, to prevent another green child.

"But that wasn't your fault!" Fiyero protested. He cupped her chin gently, and without thinking, he brought his mouth down firmly on hers. Elphaba stiffened, shocked, then slowly relaxed into his kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, a tangle of lips and tongues and heat. _Am I really doing this? _Elphaba thought,_ what abot Galinda? _Galinda. On that thought, Elphaba abruptly pulled away. Fiyero sighed, not wanting to lose contact with her.

"Mmgh, Fiyero, what about Galinda? We hardly know each other! We never should have.." Elphaba stumbled on her words, dazed.

"R-right.." Thankfully, the carriage pulled to a stop outisde the Animal Observatory. She didn't meet his eyes as she hurriedly gathered her belongings. Elphaba was about to leave, when Fiyero stopped her.

"Elphaba? If some of us do decide to go out tonight, will you come?" Elphaba paused, prepared to say no, but she stopped.

"Alright." She gave in. Grinning, Fiyero exited the carriage, leaving a rather overwhelmed Elphaba in his wake.


	5. We broke up!

_Relax._ Boq mentally coached himself. _Pretend Galinda isn't in your lap, with her bottom touching your... _Thankfully, he saw the observatory ahead.

"Galinda?" He whispered into her hair. "We're almost here." The mound of pink ruffles and blonde curls stirred, and Galinda emerged from beneath his jacket.

"So soon?" she murmured sleepily, stretching and yawning. She leaned her head against his shoulder, not wanting to leave his warm lap.

"You know, Boq, I've really seen you in another light today, thank you for being there for me." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Even though he'd been dreaming of hearing her say just that, Boq wasn't concentrating on her words. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, making coherent thoughts impossible. _Sweet Oz! _Boq thought, eyes wide. He tried valiently to tear his eyes away, grateful for the distraction of readying his bags. He gathered her things too, as she made no move to do so. Galinda was gazing up at him, arms still around his neck. As much as Boq enjoyed this, there was a driver waiting impatiently for them to exit the carriage.

"Hurry up pet, the driver wants us out." He cooed, knowing she'd take to the extra coddling. It worked, and Galinda smiled, detaching herself from him and scooping her things up.

"Goodbye Boq," she smiled "Knowing Fiyero, we'll be going out tonight. If we do, will you come?" Boq beamed.

"Of course Miss Galinda." he replied, handing her one of her bags. "I'll talk to you once we get settled." Gallinda smiled, and leaned in to kiss him on both cheeks, as was Gillikenese custom. Instead of his cheek though, her mouth found it's way to his, and she kissed him firmly, her tongue snaking between his teeth. When she pulled away, Boq gasped. Galinda just giggled, waving goodbye and skipping off towards her dorm.

On her way to her assigned room, Galinda saw Fiyero. She called, caught his attention, and the two fell comfortably in stride.

"Fiyero? Can I ask you something?" Galinda asked. He nodded, and she continued. "Well, it's just, do you really want to keep going out?" Fiyero surprised her, and grinned.

"That's exactly what I've been thinking." He remarked, pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad we're friends though." Galinda grinned against his chest, before pulling away and linking arms with him. A door opened, and a rather dishevelled looking Avaric and a giggling Milla stumbled out.

"What are you two so happy about?" Avaric said, looking at Galinda and Fiyero.

"We broke up!" They said in unison, laughing at their shocked expressions, and continuing down the hall.

"I saw a little bar just a few minutes from here, want to go out tonight?" Fiyero asked, unlocking his door.

"I'd love to," Galinda grinned, "Will you invite Boq? I'll invite Elphaba."


	6. You

**remember; no reviews i will hold chapters hostage . haha, enjoy )**

**also, I'm planing on writing a sexy little oneshot, which pairing would interest you?**

When Galinda got to her assigned room, Elphaba had already unpacked her things and was reading a thick book on the bed.

"Elphie! Guess what?" Galinda squealed. Elphaba rolled her eyes, but put down her book.

"Fiyero and I broke up!" Now she had Elphaba's full attention.

"He broke up with you?" Inquired Elphaba, biting her lip nervously. Galinda shook her head.

"Technically, I broke up with him," She said, stuffing dresses in the closet. " But It was mutual."

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. _What if he'd broken up with her...for me? _She scoffed at her own thoughts, dismissing them immediatly. It was because of these thoughts that she didn't notice Galinda was staring quietly out the window.

"Galinda? Is something wrong?" She seemed to be...thinking? Worried, Elphaba walked over to her.

" Elphaba, can I ask you something?" Elphaba nodded and she continued, "Do you think Boq likes me?"

Elphaba smothered a laugh. " Why? Do you like him?" Galinda blushed and nodded.

" I think so." She said softly, "Well? Do you think he fancies me?" This time Elphaba didn't bother to hide her smile.

"Galinda, every student at Shiz knows Boq's hopelessly in love with you." she rolled her eyes, " Apparantly not _every _student, you apparantly didn't."

Galinda ignored her. "So he likes me then! I'd better plan my outfit for this evening!"

"This evening?" Elphaba inquired.

"I didn't tell you? We're all going out for drinks this evening!" Galinda squealed "Come on Elphieeeee it'll be fun!"

Elphaba sighed. "Fine."

Boq was unpacking his things when Fiyero entered.

"Boq! A bunch of us are going out tonight and Galinda told me to invite you."

"Galinda?" Boq said slowly. Fiyero threw a pillow at him.

"Yes Galinda, who else? Actually, we just broke up." Boq's eyes went wide.

"Broke up?" Boq asked, and Fiyero groaned.

"Will you stop repeating everything I say?" His tone turned mischevious, "She's all yours."

Boq blushed, "It's that obvious?"

Fiyero just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just come tonight." He trew his jacket over his shoulder and left the room.

Galinda was surprisingly nervous as she practically dragged Elphaba to meet the boys.

"Is my frock wrinkled? Ohh, I just bet my hairs gone all messy!" Galinda fretted. Elphaba rolled her eyes, banging harshly on the door. Fiyero answered, Boq not far behind.

"Ready?" Fiyero asked. Galinda placed a hand on Boq's forearm, smiling as he gulped. She enjoyed making him squirm. The four of them piled into a impossibly small carriage, and Galinda plonked herself down beside Boq, forcing Elphaba beside Fiyero.

"Can I talk to you later?" Galinda whispered to Boq. _Relax, it's probably about schoolwork... _he tried to calm himself.

Fiyero smiled at Elphaba, who remained stubbornly straight ahead.

"You look nice tonight?" He attempted to make conversastion.

"I look the same as I always do, and I've never looked nice." The carriage pulled up beside the bar, and Galinda grabbed Boq's hand, tugging him into the building. Fiyero and Elphaba lingered.

"Stop that Elphaba! Just because your parents said it, doesn't make it true." He stared at her with such intensity she lowered her eyes.

"I...I have to go." Elphaba flagged down another carriage and was gone in a flap of heavy fabric. Fiyero sighed, _damnit, there goes my chance. _He decided there was no point in staying, and paid his own ride back.

"What happened?" Boq asked as he saw Fiyero and Elphaba take off in seperate carriages. Galinda had pulled him inside so fast he hadn't had time to look.

"i don't know.." Galinda answered distractedly, "Boq? Did you hear that Fiyero and I broke up?" Boq nodded and she continued.

"Well...I was actually the one who ended it." He looked surprised, so she explained. " I...I broke up with him because...well, today I realized who I'm really in love with."

Boq lowered his eyes. He didn't want to hear this, but he urged her on anyway.

"Who is it?"

"You."


	7. Ugh

**Thank you for reviewing! More Gloq or Blinda or w/e you want to call it is coming up. ) Note: In my story, even though it's musical based, Elphaba is allergic to water. Just because she is. Okay? Okay. **

**On to ze story.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking back to his room, Fiyero sighed. _I really screwed it up with her..._He let himself in and sat with his head in his hands.

"Fiyero?" He heard a call from the door. "It's Elphaba." He opened the door, she was standing awkwardly in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He stumbled on his words. "I...I shouldn't have said anything, it's my fault." Elphaba shook her head.

"No, it was my reaction..I was unreasonable..." She lowered her eyes. Fiyero smiled, ushering her in.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He offered, pouring himself a glass of water. Elphaba shook her head, and he remembered her earlier aversion to water. "I have some ale?" She accepted a glass, and he leaned back into the counter.

"I wasn't kidding Elphaba." He said awkwardly, "You are beautiful." He leaned in to kiss her, to make up for his lack of words. Fiyero wrapped his arms around her, desperate to keep her there for as long as he could. Elphaba involuntarily melted into his arms, his tongue sliding against her teeth. She forced herself to pull away, reeling from the dizzying sensation of his kiss.

"Fiyero we.." She paused. _Why shouldn't we? He's single after all. _A welcome distraction from his warm frame, Elphaba sipped her ale. Still disoriented from the kiss though, she grabbed the wrong glass - his water. She'd taken a gulp before she realised, and she crumbled onto the floor as pain coursed through her in waves.

"Elphaba? Elphaba! What's wrong?" Fiyero kneeled beside her, worried after her sudden collapse. Elphaba's eyes opened, and she opened her mouth to speak, only to be violently sick on the floor. Fiyero scooped her into his arms and carried her to his washroom. He pulled her hair away from her face, rubbing her back gently. Her shoulders heaved again, her thin frame contorting as she expelled the contents of her stomach. Fiyero held her as she collapsed into his arms, exhausted.

"Shh...it's okay. What happened?" He spoke softly, stroking her hair. Elphaba took a shaky breath.

"W-water." She said feebly, and though he didn't fully understand, he continued to stroke her hair. She leaned over the toilet again.

"You have nothing in your stomach sweetheart, come lie down." Fiyero lulled, picking her up again and laying her down on his bed. He lay beside her, pulling her close.

"Feeling any better?" He asked. Elphaba nodded.

"A little." She spoke softly. "My stomach hurts." He rubbed her shoulders, and she nuzzled into his chest, to sick to care about romantic implications. She felt her eyelids start to close, and she desperately tried not to sleep.

"No..I can't fall asleep...I have to go...back to my room." Elphaba said, attempting to get up, but falling back onto the bed weakly. Fiyero shook his head.

"You're not strong enough to go back right now. You'll sleep here." He said firmly, and at her nervous expression added " I don't have to sleep in the same bed." Elphaba gave in, nodding and leaning her cheek against his chest.

Fiyero smiled, pulling the covers up around her and kissing her forehead. She squirmed, but didn't try to move. _Urgh I hate being so helpless..._She thought, her stomach churning again.

"Ugh Fiyero I'm going to be sick." She didn't want to ruin the moment, but it was better than covering him with vomit. He quickly carried her to the toilet, holding her hair back as she threw up and taking her in his arms as she collapsed, shaking.

"Has this ever happened before?" He asked, stroking her cheek, desperate to comfort her. She nodded.

" Once. When I was little." She lay limply in his arms, shaking. Gently, Fiyero picked her up and brought her back to his bed.

"Fiyero..." She whispered raspily. "Thank you." He smiled and tucked her in again, sitting in the chair beside the bed. She fell asleep quickly, leaving him alone with his thoughts. _Well, hurling after she kissed me is never a good sign. _ He chuckled to himself. _I'll talk to Boq when he gets back, if he ever does. _Fiyero fell asleep, squished into the tiny chair.


	8. Back At the Bar

Back at the bar, Boq was sitting, mouth agape, still trying to comprehend her last words.

"You love _me_?" He stumbled, shocked. Galinda smiled, lightly touching his forearm.

"I think..I think I always have, it just took me awhile to realise it" She said, blushing faintly. "I'm glad I did."

"I love you too." Boq said softly before leaning in to kiss her. He groaned as her tongue met his, her hands resting lightly on his chest as her teeth raked across his bottom lip. He pressed as close to her as he could with a small table between them, cursing the table but not wanting to break the kiss. The bartender gave them a dirty look.

"You gonna buy something?" He said gruffly, looking pointedly towards the door. Galinda giggled, and leaned in to whisper to Boq.

"I guess we're getting kicked out, want to head back?" The only thing Boq wanted was to feel her hot breath tickling his ear, but he nodded anyway. Boq climbed into the carriage, and with a surprising burst of confidence, wrapped his arms around Galinda's middle, pulling her into the carriage beside him. She brought her mouth to his again, climbing into his lap. Rain poured in sheets outside, and Galinda shuddered.

"Boq! What if it thunders!" She looked like a very small child, kneeling beside the window, quivering at the thought of a thunderstorm .

Kissing her gently, Boq hugged her close to him, gently rubbing her back. she smiled, temporarily distracted. Bring her mouth to his again, her mouth left a dewy trail as she moved down his neck, deft fingers undoing his top button. Boq whimpered, pushing his hips closer to her. Suddenly, Galinda pulled away.

"Boq, we can't do this. Not yet." She tried to explain. "I mean, I want this, _us,_ to last. And it won't, not if we do it the first night together...Please understand?" Boq nodded, awed by her willpower. He smiled into her hair, kissing her forehead.

"Of course. Whenever you're ready." He murmured into her ear. Boq was happy they were going out at all. The carriage pulled to a stop outside of Galinda's dorm, he helped her out and they walked towards the building. Galinda threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard before unlocking her door.

"Goodnight Galinda." Boq said softly before walking away. She all but skipped into her dorm.

"Elphie?" She called. There was no answer. _She's probably with Fiyero...teehee _Galinda thought to herself. Darting out the door again, Galinda called Boq back.

"Boq! Elphie's not there, and I don't want to be alone! What if it thunders again!" She looked helplessly at him, and he smiled sweetly, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"So what do you want me to do?" He said, playing with her curls. She let him into the room, kicking off her heels.

"Stay with me tonight?" She grabbed a nightdress from her suitcase, and shut herself in the bathroom. "Make yourself comfortable!" She called. Dutifully, Boq removed his shoes. Galinda stepped out, and frowned petulantly.

"I said to make yourself _comfortable_!" He pointed to his shoes, and she giggled. Galinda leaned her forehead against his as she carefully undid each button on his shirt, sliding it over his shoulders.

"Hey!" Boq protested. Galinda just smiled, pulling him into her bed. She curled up between the sheets, resting her cheek on his shoulder. He laid an arm on her back, his eyes widening as he realised just how much you could feel through her thin nightdress, especially since she'd insisted on removing his shirt..

"Maybe we shouldn't..." Boq said anxiously.

"Please? What if there's another thunderstorm? And I'm alone?" _She can be whiny when she wants to, _Boq thought, giving in and letting her cuddle closer into him.

"Night Galinda" He whispered. Galinda sighed contentedly.

"Mmm...I love you, Boq." Dainty fingers traced lines on his stomach, her breaths tickling his chest. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and lithe arms snaked their way around his neck before she fell asleep. He kissed her brow gently before closing his own eyes. _I really, really like thunderstorms... _Boq thought before he fell asleep. _ and Elphaba not being here, and that bartender..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A sharp crack of thunder woke Boq, and he opened his eyes to lightning illuminating the room. Galinda shook in her sleep, tossing violently.

"Mmmf NO!" She cried out. Boq stroked her hair softly.

"Galinda...you're dreaming love, wake up!" He shook her shoulder gently. She woke up, jolted upright, and burst into tears. Boq gently guided her back under the covers - the cool air meeting her damp skin had caused her to shiver violently. Boq reached over to turn a light on, grabbing a handkerchief from the nightstand.

"Shh, it's alright now," He soothed, dabbing at her eyes as her shoulders wracked with sobs. "Was it a dream?" She nodded, burrowing her head in the pillow. He took her in his lap and rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair as her sobs subsided.

"It was a dream - but not really." She said softly before laying her head on his chest. He rubbed her shoulders, encouraging her to continue.

"I was four - my family had decided to rent a sail boat and picnic at a little island for the day. But then the weather turned - it started raining. We headed back - and we made it - but my brother." She stopped, a new onslaught of tears pouring down her cheeks.

"You don't have to finish." Boq said softly, seeing her obvious despair. She shook her head.

"i want to." He kissed the top of her head as she leaned it on his shoulder."My brother...went back to tie the sails. But..lightning struck the mast, and...and then he was gone."

Galinda sniffled, glad of Boq's warm embrace. "I don't remember much - my mother told me the whole story. But everytime I hear the thunder I have these horrible dreams of..." She hid her face in his shoulder again.

"I've never told anyone." Her muffled voice proclaimed. Boq's heart went out to the petite blonde pile on his lap, and rocked her gently again.

"I'm glad you told me." Boq spoke softly, laying her down and sliding next to her.

"I feel better, finally telling someone." Galinda's voice was impossibly soft, her eyelids fluttering shut. He flicked the light off, running his fingers through her hair.

"Boq?" Her little voice called from the darkness.

"Mhm?"

"Thank you." She pushed herself closer to him.

"But I didn't do anything, sweetheart?" Boq protested. Galinda shook her head.

"You listened - and you cared." She reached up to stroke his cheek. "And that's more than I could say for most people."

Boq blushed at the compliment, kissing her forehead.

"I love you Galinda." He whispered in her ear. She smiled, kissing his neck lightly. Boq held her as she drifted off to sleep, waiting until her breaths, ragged from sobbing, became slow and rhythmic before falling asleep himself.


	9. All Those Buttons!

Elphaba woke up to loud snoring and bright sunlight in her face. _Galinda doesn't snore! Not like that anyway.. and I always remember to close the blind...oh_. Elphaba groaned softly, remembering the events of the past night. She sat up abruptly, cursing the sudden movement as she bolted for the now familiar toilet. Fiyero was at her side in a second, half awake, holding her hair back and wrapping his arms around her.

"You're not going to the exhibit today." She opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her. "Shh..you're too sick."

"I'm not!" She protested, rising to her feet shakily.

"Elphaba - would you rather spend a day looking at Animals with Morrible, who'd prevent you from releasing a single Flea from it's cage?"

"But what about you?" She crossed her arms, cocking an eyebrow. Fiyero grinned.

"Someone has to stay with you, what if you choke on your own vomit?" Elphaba winced and he chuckled.

"Fiyero! That's disgusting!" She gurgled with uncharacteristic laughter.

"So does that mean you'll stay?" Fiyero ushered her back to his bed, propping a pillow behind her neck.

"Only if you promise not to treat me like I'm sick!" She pulled the pillow from behind her and whacked him with it.

"Hey! You're violent, you know that!" He hit her with the pillow, rolling so he was on top of her. Fiyero lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her hard. Elphaba pulled away quickly, leaving him looking like a sad puppy, dejected and confused. She quickly corrected herself.

"Do you really want to kiss me now? I mean, I just threw up!" Elphaba made a face, and Fiyero laughed. He rolled off of her and kissed her cheek. They heard a key turn in the lock, and turned to see Boq peeking in, Galinda not far behind.

"Elphie!" She tumbled on the bed beside her, ignoring Fiyero. "I was so worried! What happened? Ugh, look at your hair!" She pulled a comb from her bag and began brushing her tangled black mane.

"I got sick - accidentally drank some water." Elphaba explained, peering suspiciously at a bedraggled Boq. Galinda shrieked, glaring at Fiyero.

"You idiot! You gave her water?" She smacked him lightly on the shoulder with the comb. Elphaba snickered. Fiyero held his arms up in defeat.

"It was an accident! I didn't know!" Galinda narrowed her eyes, her comb poised threateningly.

"You poor thing!" She turned back to Elphaba. "You're not going to the exhibit are you? We'll tell Morrible you're sick!" She smiled at Boq, and Elphaba raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Boq stayed with me last night because of the thunderstorm." She draped her arms around him, planting a wet kiss on his lips. "Don't give me that look Elphie! It was raining and I didn't want to be alone!"

Boq opened his suitcase, only to have it seized by Galinda.

"Wear the blue darling, it brings out your eyes." She said distractedly, ushering Boq towards the washroom to change and focusing her attention on Elphaba's hair.

"You're staying with her, Fiyero?" He nodded, and with one last flick of the comb, she tossed Elphaba's hair around her face. It poured around her shoulders, thick and straight, and Galinda quickly shoved her to the left, so a pane of sunlight illuminated her face.

"You look beautiful." Fiyero breathed, his eyes widening. Elphaba blushed furiously.

Galinda grinned at her own handiwork, deciding she'd like to give them some time alone.

"I have to go...help Boq change! Yeah! All those umm..buttons! So uh, I'll be going now!" She darted off.

"Wow." He said softly, not breaking her gaze. Elphaba sighed, covering her face with her hands. As much as he wanted to stare, Fiyero could see he was embarassing her, and changed the subject.

"I guess Boq needs a lot of help with his buttons?" He wiggled his eyebrows naughtily, both of them collapsing into laughter. Boq and Galinda emerged from the washroom, flushed and smiling, which set Fiyero and Elphaba off again.

"Bye! We'll tell Morrible for you!" Galinda called, as she and Boq headed out the door, ignoring their laughter. The room fell into silence.

"Want breakfast?" Fiyero asked, cuddling as close to her as he dared. He was tired of being rejected. "We could have it delivered."

Elphaba sat up, slowly this time. "Alright. I want to go get changed, but I'll meet you back here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later, Elphaba was knocking nervously on his door. Fiyero let her in, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her lightly. She let him, hesitantly placing her hands on his chest. Smiling against her lips, Fiyero gestured to the table of food.

"I got a paper too, I figured you'd want one?" Elphaba nodded, pouring herself a cup of coffee and wedging herself into his windowseat. He settled beside her, closing his lips around her earlobe and sucking gently. She gave a small gasp of pleasure, his lips moving slowly down her jawline.

"Ooh...Fiyero! I'll never be able to concentrate with you doing that!" She poked him teasingly, burrowing herself in the newpaper.

"Don't be boring Elphie!" He whined, and her eyebrows rose.

"Don't call me that." She scowled at him and he pouted. "And i'm reading! If you read too, than you wouldn't be bored."

"Or you could stop reading." He covered her mouth with his, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Elphaba kissed him back for the first time, the newspaper squished and forgotten between them.

**okay, so checking my profile, I see that there's 15 people watching this story! (yayy! you rock my squishy green socks) sooo..I should get 15 reviews right? wink wink **

**Storyline suggestions? Always lovely. 3**


	10. Monkey In A Cage

"This is a Lion in a cage. This is a Monkey in a cage. This is a Dog..." Boq soon tuned the tour guide out, as did most of the class. He turned instead to Galinda, who was walking beside him and smiling sweetly at her friends as she clutched his arm.

"How long is this?" She whispered in his ear, "And how can we get out of here?"

"I think it's just to the end of this hall, and then there's an assembly." Boq draped an arm around her shoulders, taking advantage of a rather large cage and ducking behind it to kiss her quickly. She didn't protest, sliding her hands up his shirt and leaning on him.

"Please don't make me go to that assembly!" Galinda bit her lip, planning their escape. It presented itself in a small storage cabinet, which she pushed Boq into before climbing in herself.

"We wait until they go into the assembly, and then we leave!" She giggled nervously, unsure of her sudden daring. Boq grinned against her neck, peering through the tiny keyhole of the cabinet anxiously . A remaining trickle of students entered the room, leaving the hallway silent at last. Galinda opened the small door and the two of them darted out the nearby exit.

"Phewf!" She sighed with releif, waving down a carriage. "I'm glad we don't have to stay! It's just so _boring." _

"So now that we've escaped, what do you want to do?" With a smile, Boq carefully lifted her inside the carriage. Galinda laid her head in his lap, tucking her legs into her skirts and sighing contentedly.

"We could go shopping, or have coffee, or we could..." She yawned, "Have a nap."

_Oh my Oz...her head..my lap. _Boq nearly passed out in pleasure. Instead, he forced himself to respond.

"Of course. You were up awfully late last night with the storm." Speaking softly, Boq stroked her curls. The countryside zipped by, and soon they were outside of Galinda's room. She pulled her shoes off and flopped gracefully onto her bed, tugging Boq down beside her and snuggling into the thick duvet.

As exhausted as she was, Galinda lifted her head to kiss him. He groaned, letting her tongue delve into the contours of his mouth. Boq delighted in her obvious experience as pink lips worked expertly against his jaw, her hands moving along the contoured planes of his stomach.

_He deserves more but...I'm so tired, _Galinda thought, before gently breaking the kiss and melting into his arms. As her eyes began to close, Boq realized just how tired he was and followed suit.

"I love you." Smiling at her sleepy words, Boq kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I love you too." He whispered, playing with her hair again - she seemed to like it, and he only wanted to please her. They fell asleep, entwined beneath plush covers.

**Yay for reviewing! I won't be updating for 10 days because I have to stay in a hotel, because some crotchety old man won't change his moving date and we're homeless untill the 28th. Fun. **

**But reviews will make me happy ) hint hint**


	11. Summoned!

**I'm baaack! Bearing new chapters! ...and as requested, they sort of have a plot...ish. Anywhoo...enjoy!**

Boq lightly stroked Galinda's curls as she slept, not firmly, but just enough to soothe her. She'd never admit it, but her thumb slipped between plush pink lips and she sucked gently. _I want to be that thumb..._Boq thought, closing his eyes to the temptations her soft flesh presented. Soon she woke slowly with a rapturous little sigh. Shyly, Boq cupped her cheek and kissed her, she smiled against his mouth and cuddled closer.

"Mm, what a nice way to wake up! I wish we could do this every day." Galinda placed her palms on his chest and wrapped her legs around him. Boq gasped, only to be interrupted by an authoritative knock on the door. Galinda scowled.

"Whoever that is they can just go away." She pouted as she opened the door. An officer, neatly attired, waited with a stoic expression on his face.

"Misses Galinda and Elphaba are summoned to Madame Morrible's study tonight at 6 PM. She requests that you not be late." The officer said in an authoritative voice before turning abruptly and disappearing down the hallway.

"What! Summoned! I have to tell Elphaba!" Galinda fretted, her face flushed as she paced the room. What_ if I'm getting expelled? Or suspended! What if they tell my parents! They'll disown me! I don't even know what I did! _Tears welled in her eyes.

"Okay, we'll go see her, but you have to sit and calm down first!" He gently guided her by the shoulders to the bed. Her face contorted with an onslaught of sobs, and she burrowed her face in his shoulder.

"Shh, you don't know what it's about, it could be good news!" Boq pulled her close and rubbed her back gently. He very much doubted it was good news, but she was shuddering so violently he had to say _something_ comforting.

"B-but...what if it's n-nottt!" She collapsed in sobs again, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. "I h-have to tell Elphie!"

"Alright we'll go now, okay?" He tried to stand up but found that she was attached quite tightly and not willing to let go. "...Or not?" He hoisted her up and balanced her on his hip.

Galinda stopped crying for a moment to marvel at how easily he carried her weight, her sobs turning into whimpers as she relaxed in his arms. Boq carried her quickly through the hallways, soon reaching Fiyero's door. He knocked, afraid he'd interrupt something, but found both he and Elphaba talking anxiously.

"Boq, we've been summoned to Morrible's study at 6." Fiyero said glumly, looking questioningly at Galinda, who still refused to loosen her vicelike grip on Boq. His stomach dropped, and he clutched Galinda tighter.

"Uh-oh. You've been invited too Elphaba, with Galinda." Elphaba paled at his words. Galinda still hadn't spoken, and his arms were beginning to ache.

"Galinda's a little upset." Boq explained, sitting down with her in his lap. Fiyero handed him a handkerchief, and he dabbed at her eyes.

"Elphie! W-what if we're in trouble!" She wailed, desperately trying to regain composure. Boq continued to rub her back as the four of them sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"Well I guess we should head down there now..." Fiyero said awkwardly, helping Elphaba up. They were a quiet procession down the hall, Galinda's sobs diminished to frightened mews, and soon they had reached the foreboding door. An officer quickly ushered them through to a stone faced Morrible.

"Well, I assume you're wondering why I called you here." She glanced at the bedraggled group before continuing. "I have heard news that the four of you weren't at the Animal exhibit today. Miss Galinda and Master Boq have, according to my sources, left halfway through, and Master Fiyero and Miss Elphaba did not even give us the pleasure of showing up."

"But Madame! I was sick!" Elphaba protested, before getting cut off.

"I had heard that, but as I suspected, you are _both _perfectly fine now. Now, the consequences would of course, be suspension, or possibly expulsion." **Author's Note: it's a very strict school isn't it! Haha well it is now, because it works for my story** Galinda gasped and grabbed Boq'd hand.

"But, as I consider myself a reasonable women," This earned a snicker from Elphaba. "I won't take it that far. However, you are to be sent back to Shiz immediately - carriages will be ready in half an hour, which gives you time to pack your things. When you return you will be suspended for a 2 day period. "

"Will you be notifying our parents?" Boq said with a gulp. Morrible pondered for a moment.

"No, not this time. But I recommend you don't exhibit this kind of behaviour again, or further actions will be taken." She swooshed them out the door. "Remember, your carriages will be here in exactly half an hour."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lousy old bat." Elphaba scowled afterward. Fiyero just chuckled, kissing the bridge of her nose.

"Elphaba, we get to skip the rest of this boring exhibit - and then get 2 days off. We should thank her, lousy old bat that she is!" He lowered his lips to hers as they waited for Galinda and Boq, his kiss turning more heated than he'd intended. Fiyero had his hands tangled in her hair when the pair emerged, Galinda looking a little bewildered.

"Suspended?" She burst into tears again, smushing her face into Boq's shoulder. "I've been suspended! Suspended and sent home!" She continued to repeat herself.

"Shh, it's okay - you just have to think differently," This time it was Fiyero who stepped in and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We get to escape this exhibit and then have 2 days off! Don't think of it as punishment - think of it as...a vacation!"

"A vacation?" Galinda sniffled, letting Fiyero envelop her in a warm, friendly hug. _I'm so glad things aren't awkward between us, _Galinda thought as he rubbed her back.

"Okay," Galinda said softly. "I'd better go pack my things." She detached herself from Fiyero and led Boq down the hall with her.

"Nice save." Elphaba remarked, "You just spared me hours of hearing her cry."

Fiyero chuckled and leaned against a wall, pulling her tight against him. He kissed her gently, cupping her bottom and feeling her shudder with lust as his own body ached for her. Elphaba's thin hands were tangled in his hair and the gentle scrape of her nails on his scalp drove him to the brink of madness and Fiyero ground his hips into hers, both of them hungry for more. Elphaba groaned, before pulling away.

"Fiyero we can't! Not here - and we have to pack." She leaned into him, enjoying his hot breath on her cheek as he sighed - she had a point. Regretfully, they separated and Elphaba walked back to her room in a daze, thinking of his arms around her and his lips on hers.

**Reviews are crack! Plus, I know there is now 16 people watching this story (holy cow! yay!) Sooo...16 reviews? hehe. The next chapter might very well be moved to the M rated section.**


	12. Carriage Crash

**I'm baaack. With a new chapter of course! Argh, I can't think of anything witty to say...just review okay? haha it rhymed! I'm witty after all! oh, and it's M rated this time, still pretty tame but definitely M rated. Enjoy! **

Boq helped her inside the promised carriage, and he grinned when she crawled into his lap. They jolted into motion, and Galinda seemed like a contented little child, perched on Boq's knee.

She didn't waste time ruining her childlike appearance, leaning in to kiss him hungrily. Boq groaned softly as her tongue assaulted his and she ran her palm over his stomach and lower.

He was amazed at the change in her behaviours - she'd been sobbing a few minutes ago! - and she'd apparently left her prim and proper attitude at the door. Truth be told, Boq preferred this frisky, bold Galinda to the demure blonde hidden behind her fan.

"When Dr. Dillamond catches you daydreaming during lessons, is this what you're thinking of?" Galinda teased, lightly kissing his jaw.

"Pretty much." He admitted with a grin before admiring her profile. "Galinda, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." Boq said, with such utter sincerity that it brought tears to her eyes.

"I love you." Galinda pressed her salty wet cheeks against his and kissed him softly, his hands coming up to cradle her neck. Her sweet kiss turned heated quickly, and soon she had her dainty fingers on his thighs again.

"Mfghh!" Was Boq's word of choice as she unzipped his trousers, which had become an uncomfortable restraint for him. Gently, she pulled them down a few inches and wrapped her hand around his hardened part. Boq groaned loudly as her palm travelled up and down his length, desire coursing through his veins. Her hand moved faster and she took him swiftly in her mouth, her teeth lightly brushing as her fingers continued to play. He inhaled sharply and came at once, grateful that she swallowed his fluids with ease.

"My god..." He whimpered, before a pothole in the middle of the road sent their carriage flying. As they tumbled into a ditch, Boq regained enough composure to clutch Galinda to him before they both flew out of the broken carriage window and landed in a heap on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Boq asked, surveying the damage. Galinda whimpered and nodded slowly, unhurt. Boq groaned softly as he sat up, glad they'd landed in a (relatively) soft patch of grass. The driver took one look at Galinda, who looked as if she would hyperventilate at any given moment, and Boq (who's pants were now around his knees) and mounted the horse that had been pulling their carriage.

"Hey! Wait! Stop!" They called as the driver rode away, to no avail. Boq managed to yank his trousers up, blushing furiously, before wrapping his arms around Galinda.

"What are we going to do?" She wailed, clinging onto his neck. He patted her back reassuringly - and wondered how she could possibly have any tears left.

"It's okay - Fiyero and Elphaba's carriage was behind ours and they're taking the same route. They should pass us soon - and look! Our luggage is okay." Her cries weakened, and Boq gathered their strewn suitcases - not an easy task as Galinda was still tightly wrapped around him.

"We'll be okay, we just have to wait." Boq sat on a suitcase and pulled her onto his lap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba was cuddled in Fiyero's arms as she slept, her head resting on his chest. He wondered why she was so uncharacteristically snuggly, but he wasn't complaining. He inhaled her musky, exotic smell and groaned softly, a flood of heat rushing to his groin. Scolding himself, Fiyero turned to he window.

Fields and houses and farms whizzed by and Fiyero was about to doze off himself, when he saw the mangled form of a carriage and a pile of suitcases beside it. As they came closer he recognised Galinda and Boq sitting on the suitcases.

"Hey! Pull over!" He shouted at the driver, who obeyed. Elphaba awoke with a catlike stretch, and looked questioningly at him.

"Look!" He pointed at the window. "It's Galinda and Boq!" They pulled over to the side of the road and hopped out.

"They're here, see?" Boq said to Galinda, who was still sobbing. He started to explain to Fiyero and Elphaba. "Our carriage hit a pothole and we crashed - then the driver left."

"Oh man. Guess you're riding with us then?" Fiyero said as he motioned for the driver to get their luggage. "It'll be a tight fit- it was only made for two people." He winked at Boq, "We'll have to sit on laps."

Elphaba rolled her eyes but complied as they all climbed in the carriage. It wasn't as crammed as they'd thought, especially since Galinda was curled into a tiny ball on Boq's lap.

"Is she okay?" Fiyero asked, motioning to Galinda.

Boq nodded, "I think she's just in shock from the crash."

The four sat in silence, and Galinda's loud, shuddering, sobs diminished slowly as Boq rubbed her shoulders and played with her hair. Eventually both of them fell asleep.

Elphaba turned around to see if Fiyero was also sleeping, which he wasn't. He grinned and pulled her close, his lips trailing up her jaw and into her hair before settling firmly on her mouth. She returned his kiss with equal fervour, letting their lips tangle lazily before pulling away.

"What if they wake up?" Elphaba pointed at Galinda and Boq. Fiyero shrugged and pulled out a thick wool blanket from under the seat, shaking it out before he covered them both completely with it.

"There. Now they can't see us." Fiyero grinned, and before she could protest claimed her mouth again. Elphaba groaned softly as he sucked his way down her neck and his palms massaged her breasts. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it, teasing her mercilessly until he kissed her hard again. The carriage bumped, and jolted them back to reality.

"We can't do this here." Elphaba panted, her common sense outweighing her lust for the moment. "Later. I promise." Fiyero pouted, but agreed, and pulled the blanket down so their heads poked out.

"Well alright, but I _do_ expect more later." He teased lightly, adjusting them so she was more comfortable. Elphaba leaned against his shoulder, watching the road fly by intently. Fiyero yawned, realising how tired he was after sleeping squashed in a chair all night, and fell asleep.

**Now clicky that little button that says submit a review...**


	13. Shopping!

Galinda awoke with a sigh, the events of the last few days flooding back to her. _I'm not getting up today. _Galinda buried herself deeper into the sheets. _There's nothing worth getting up for, I'll just stay in bed all day. _The bright sunlight pouring into the room had other ideas.

"Elphie! Close the curtains!" She mumbled, pulling a pillow over her head.

Sitting at her desk by the window, Elphaba turned around. "Why? Aren't you awake?"

"I'm not getting out of bed today." Galinda declared, "I've been suspended! My life is wrecked, everyone is going to hate me, my parents will disown me."

"Dramatic much?" Elphaba snickered and Galinda threw the pillow at her.

"It's not funny!" She pouted, covering her face with the blanket. Elphaba shrugged.

"Suit yourself - I'm going to meet Fiyero and Boq for breakfast."

Galinda perked up at the mention of Boq (and food) but remained staunchly tucked in her bed. Without a backward glance, Elphaba was gone and Galinda was once again alone with her thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The breakfast hall was closed, so they met at a nearby cafe.

"Where's Galinda?" Boq asked.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "She's decided on staying in bed all day to wallow in self-pity."

Fiyero chuckled, sliding his arm around Elphaba's waist. She stiffened awkwardly at first, then relaxed into him.

"I'd better go see her then, you guys eat breakfast without me." Boq said quickly, before leaving them alone.

Fiyero pulled Elphaba into a deep kiss. He'd expected her to protest, but she let his lips press heatedly onto her own for a long moment before they heard a cough in front of them.

"May I take your order?" A waiter said awkwardly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boq found the door to Galinda and Elphaba's room unlocked. Galinda was no more than a tiny lump under the pale pink duvet and her eyes were shut tightly when Boq knelt at her side.

"Galinda?" He said softly, smoothing her hair of her face. Galinda's lashes fluttered open and before he knew what was happening, she had him in a crushing hug.

"Oof!" He let her cling to him, sitting beside her on the bed and awkwardly patting her back. She let him go at last and Boq looked questioningly at her.

"I needed that." Galinda pulled him so he was laying down beside her. "I thought you weren't going to come!"

"Why wouldn't I?" He rubbed her shoulders and she cuddled into him. "What's the matter?"

Boq soon realized he shouldn't have asked.

"Everything! I've been suspended! My family will disown me and my friends will ditch me and I'll get kicked out of school and I'll end up living on the streets and taking drugs and freezing to death and..." Galinda continued to babble, her ideas getting more bizarre by the minute. She was sitting up now, her breaths becoming choppy. Boq took her firmly by the shoulders.

"Calm down, you're panicking. None of that's going to happen to you, you're going to be fine. Breath, slowly, in...out..." Galinda pressed herself into Boq's chest and followed his instructions, each ragged inhale of his delicious male scent calming her frazzled senses.

"Better?" Boq said, and Galinda nodded. "Now you know none of that stuff is ever going to happen, don't you?"

"I guess I do, I just got so caught up in thinking..." She shuddered, and squeezed Boq tighter. "But it's alright now, thanks to you." Galinda looked up happily at him and Boq realised that in the bright sunlight he could see a near perfect image of her breasts through the thin cotton covering them. He blushed furiously.

_Damnit! Why does she wear such flimsy nightgowns? _Boq thought, hoping she wouldn't notice his sweaty palms. Galinda ducked back under the blankets, pulling Boq with her.

"So, you're planning to stay here all day then?" Boq spoke softly, he didn't want to upset her again.

"What's the point of going anywhere?" Galinda mumbled into the pillow.

"Well, I was planning to take you..." He racked his brain for somewhere they could go. "Shopping! We can have breakfast then go shopping!"

"Shopping!" She beamed. "Really? Well I guess I could get out of bed..." Boq smiled as she fluttered around her wardrobe. "Should I wear the pink or the blue?"

Standing up, her breasts were even more distracting to Boq. He sat bolt upright, eyes following her every move - which didn't go un-noticed by Galinda. She smiled slyly.

"In fact, why don't we skip shopping and go hiking in the mountains!" She said casually.

"Mhmm." Boq nodded, falling into her trap.

"Boq! You're not paying attention are you?" Galinda giggled.

_My god, they bounce! _He thought, watching her laugh before snapping back to reality. "What?"

"I said, you're not paying attention!" She teased, "I just asked you if you wanted to go _hiking _in the _mountains_!"

"Oh. right. Sorry, just a little uh...distracted." He grinned sheepishly, throwing a pillow over his lap. Galinda smirked, and headed to her bathroom to change.

_If I tried to change in front of him, why he'd probably have a heart attack! _

Boq waited for her patiently, desperately trying to calm his raging libido. He was grateful when she emerged a few minutes later, wearing a modest pink blouse and skirt.

"Ready?" Galinda nodded and led him out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boq was wondering what he'd gotten himself into. It was barely an hour of shopping and he already had his arms full of Galinda's bags.

"Ooh! Aren't these hats just adorable!" She cooed, and Boq nodded halfheartedly.

"But darling, didnt you just buy a hat like that?"

"Of course not! That was _yellow. _This is pink!" She squealed and plopped the hat on her head. Boq shrugged, although he was glad to see Galinda back to her perky self.

Once her purchases were paid for, and Boq was loaded down with 2 more bags, Galinda all but skipped out the door.

"Thank you for coming with me Boq." She kissed him softly "No man has ever been brave enough to take me shopping."

**To be continueddd...wait, aren't _all _my chapters like that? Hehe...I go for a "BAM! It's Over!" approach to endings. **

**All you gotta do is click "Go" grins**

**\/**


	14. Toast, Sex, and Stolen Bathrobes

**Yay! Fiyero! Elphaba! Sex! If you're not comfortable with that..this is not the chapter for you. But plot will return, I swear! I've got it all planned out in my head with a surprise twist and all. Enjoy!**

After a stale meal of canned juice and soggy toast, Elphaba was feeling rather cozy tucked in a dark wooden booth. _No, not cozy. _Elphaba thought. _I feel...loved. _

"Are we going back to my room?" Fiyero asked bluntly. He suspected Elphaba liked things straight out, and he was right. She smiled. _I'm so glad he said that, and I didn't have to...flirt. _Elphaba shuddered at the thought of putting on the silly airs that Galinda and her friends did.

"Don't you have a roommate though?" Fiyero shook his head, and Elphaba grinned, than scowled. "Why, of all the sexist, immature plans Morrible has made...you guys get private rooms and the girls have to share? That little..." Primarily to shut her up, Fiyero covered her lips with his own, enjoying a long, languid kiss before they reached his door.

Once inside, Elphaba gaped at his glossy assortment of silk scarves and plump pillows. A marble countertop boasted several textbooks - still in their plastic wrapping. _He certainly lives like a prince, _she thought, _why would he so much as glance at someone like me? _The thought left her flustered and worried, but when she turned around, Fiyero gently smoothed a tendril of her hair back and kissed her. Her worry melted away.

"I love you." Fiyero murmured into her hair and she sighed with contentment. He pressed her tightly to him, trailing gentle kisses up her jaw. Elphaba moaned softly and arched her back, wrapping her arms around his torso. He scooped her in his arms and deposited her on his bed.

"Oh! Fiyero your bed's so soft!" Elphaba said faintly as she flopped onto his cushy mattress. Fiyero smiled, laying down beside her.

Something inside her heart was shifting. Maybe it had started to happen when she had looked over and seen him snoring in the carriage that first day. Maybe it had happened when he held her head as she puked up her guts. Maybe it had happened when he'd thrown the blanket over their heads to snatch a moment alone. Or maybe it was his kiss.

Elphaba couldn't say for sure, but she knew she wanted him to love her. Needed it, in fact. And it had to be real love - not something born out of pity for the strange green girl.

She crawled on top of him to meet his eyes. Blue eyes stared back at her so intently, she might have guessed that he was gazing straight through her. She slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, revealing his sculpted chest. Fiyero groaned, and she slid the shirt off.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He panted, cupping her chin. Elphaba shook her head.

"I want to. Fiyero, I...I love you." She lowered her eyes, half expecting him to push her off in disgust. Instead, he beamed, and slid her dress over her head. She lay beside him now, exposed emotionally and physically. Fiyero gently slid her panties off, and said what she needed to hear.

"I love you too - and I know you think I'm going to leave you - but Elphaba, I never will. I promise." He kissed her tenderly, gazing into her eyes again. In that instant, that perfect ripple in time, she knew he truly loved her. She accepted his sweet caresses, savouring the moment.

Carefully, she undid his trousers and slid them off, sliding her hand slyly beneath the waistband of his boxers before pulling them down as well. Fiyero moaned loudly, and Elphaba slid beneath him, forcing him on top of her.

Fiyero grinned against her mouth, his kisses lingering and passionate, only pulling away when they were both breathless. "I love you," he murmured again, taking a breath before diving back in to kiss her hungrily. He gripped Elphaba's hips, sliding inside her slowly. She gave a tiny cry of pain which quickly turned to pleasure.

"You okay?" He hissed into her ear. Elphaba nodded, dizzy with lust, and pulled his mouth down to hers again. She lifted her hips to his and moved slowly. Fiyero met her motions, before a wave of lust took hold of him and he sped up. Elphaba let her head fall back and her throat arch and screamed in delightful abandonment. Fiyero buried his face in her soft shoulder and pushed himself harder inside her.

Home. It wasn't the sexiest thought a man in his position could have, but it was a true one. Inside her, with her arms wrapped around his neck and her voice scratchy from shouting with pleasure, Fiyero found a contentedness he'd never known before.

Elphaba never wanted to him leave her body, never wanted this perfect moment to end. But as his movements above her became more frantic, she sensed he was nearing a conclusion. One that she was anxious to join him in. Fiyero felt her muscles tighten deliciously around him as she came, sending him over the edge and so much farthur. They held each other as their climaxes left them panting and shaking.

"Elphaba." He murmured her name, and she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. They lay still for several minutes, until Fiyero gently pulled out of her and tucked them both beneath the blankets.

"Fiyero," Elphaba whispered. "That was...amazing." He smiled, playing with her thick black mane of hair and kissing her warm forehead softly.

"Mmm, can we follow Galinda's example and stay in bed all day?" Fiyero said, rubbing her bony shoulders. Elphaba sighed happily.

"Oh, that would be nice. But we can't!"

"Why not?" Fiyero asked, confused.

"What will people think? I don't know..it would just feel...sloppy." Elphaba traced his chest with her long, thin fingers.

"Than let's be sloppy for a day." Fiyero chuckled."To hell with what people think."

"Alright - but if I get bored I'm getting up!" She agreed.

"Oh, you won't be bored." He grinned, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hard. "I promise - and I always have lunch brought in anyway."

"Spoiled." She poked him, teasingly. "Sweet Oz, look at your bed! You could harbour a family of Munchkins and still have room to stretch out!"

Fiyero couldn't quite understand why she found his bed so miraculous. _Whatever keeps her in it..._he shrugged, pulling the covers tighter around them. Elphaba squirmed, she didn't like lying around naked. Reaching under the bed, Fiyero pulled out two thick white robes and tossed one to her. Elphaba smiled gratefully.

"How many of these do you have sitting around?" She peeped under the bed and saw a mound of identical robes.

"Everytime we stay at the Ozian Hotel I steal one." Fiyero said, and Elphaba laughed heartily. Fiyero wrapped her in his arms again, and yawned.

"Let's go back to sleep." He mumbled into her ear. Elphaba looked appalled.

"It's 11:00!"

"There's no set rules on sleeping!" Fiyero thought he saw a flicker of childlike glee in her eyes as she curled into his chest. He played with the ends of her hair and watched her thin eyelashes bat shut. They slept, enfolded in each other's arms.

**Hope you likey? I want feedback for this chapter - I've been anal about editing it and getting everything right - and I really, really, want to know what you think. **

**just hit "go" ;)**


	15. Tentative

**Galinda is just plain Glinda now, not by any part of the storyline, but because it's a lot easier to type.**

Glinda tiptoed through the dimly lit hallways, shivering in her thin nightgown. Thunder cracked outside, and although it didn't bother her as much as before she still wanted comfort, and Elphaba was apparantly spending the night at Fiyero's.

Gently turning the knob, Glinda breathed a sigh of relief when the door to Boq's room slid open. He almost never locked it, and she slipped in without making a sound.

"Boq?" She whispered, smoothing a lock of hair off his forehead. When she got no response, Glinda pulled back the covers and crawled in beside him, cuddling close enough to feel his warmth against her back. Curled up in Boq's bed, Glinda was so deeply content that she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boq woke slowly, immediatley sensing something was off. As his sleep blurred vision cleared, he looked over beside him.

"Glinda? How did you get here? What the -" He nearly fell of the bed. She awoke, blinking curiously at him.

"Oops, sorry. It was thundering out and Elphaba wasn't there. Are you mad?"

"No, of course not. You scared me, that's all." Glinda relaxed noticibley and Boq hugged her. "Next time though, wake me up?"

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Well now that we're up, would you like to go to breakfast?" Boq wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Glinda nodded.

"I'll come back here when I'm ready." She let him play with her hair for a moment before standing. Kissing him softly, Glinda let herself out the way she'd come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba woke in Fiyero's arms, or rather, underneath his arms. _Great, now I've become a matress. _She thought, squashed beneath him.

"Fiyero! Fiyero! Wake up!" She hissed into his ear, jabbing him in the back with her free hand. He slept on, and Elphaba wriggled uncomfortably, finally deciding on biting his earlobe.

"Ow." Fiyero mumbled. "Can't you ever wake me up normally?"

"Get off you twit, you're squishing me!" Elphaba scowled and Fiyero rolled off obediantly. "Of all the room on this bed, you have to sleep on_ me_?"

"You're warm!" He pulled her close. "Mmm, and you smell good."

Elphaba sighed, letting him nibble at her jaw. "Don't think you're getting any after lying on top of me all night!" Fiyero grinned and flipped so she was laying on him.

"Better?" He teased and she stuck out her tongue.

"You'll do anything for sex."

"I know." He smiled slyly.

"Well I'm going back to sleep now." Elphaba's eyes sparkled with mirth as she made no move to roll off him, instead leaning her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

"Wait - what?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boq and Glinda were tucked into a corner table at the nearby cafe.

"So what would you like to do today?" Boq asked, pleased that Glinda was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, why don't we do something...touristy."

"Is that even a word?"

"You know what I mean...let's take one of those little tours of Shiz with all the old people!"

"What! Glinda darling, are you alright?"

She giggled. "It'll be fun! I've hardly been around Shiz and I've always wanted to try one of those big carriages!"

"Whatever you want.." He said dubiously. "I think there's one that starts soon just down the road."

Quickly, they paid their breakfast bill and took off. As Boq predicted, there was a little booth nearby.

"Isn't this fun!" Glinda squealed as she climbed into a large carriage. She waved at the two elderly ladies already inside, and Boq was hit with a strong whiff of the musty and old. He wanted to sit as far from them as possible but Glinda hopped on his lap and Boq shuddered as his arm touched a worn cane.

"See? We have a window spot." She snuggled happily into his arms. He shrugged, glad she was enjoying this. They jolted into motion and a tour guide's recorded voice crackled out.

"We're now passing the Shiz conservatory, home to over 5000 books. To your right..."

Glinda sighed comfortably. _Sure, _she thought,_ it's boring and full of old people, but it's soothing and the scenery is pretty._

The woman to her right had pulled out her knitting, while the other had fallen asleep with her head nearly leaning on Boq's shoulder.

"She likes you." Glinda whispered, giggling. Boq's eyes widened and he inched a little farthur away from the woman.

Two hours later they stumbled out of the carriage after a ride around Shiz and a lunch composed of soft foods.

"Never again." Boq muttered to her, his muscles stiff from keeping the woman off his shoulder. Glinda gurgled with laughter.

"Oh Boq! Didn't you find it relaxing?" He glared at her and she chuckled again. "Look! An ice cream parlour!"

Surprised, Boq followed her glance and saw a smartly decorted little building in the midst of Shiz's formal landscape. "You're right! Want to go in?"

Glinda nodded happily, and five minutes later they were strolling pleasantly along the lakeshore. They walked in comfortable silence, and Glinda noticed Boq watching attentively as she lapped at her ice cream. She smiled slyly and leaned over, taking a lick of his cone, evoking a soft groan from his throat.

"Thank you for taking me today Boq." She grinned and sat on a nearby bench, ushering him to join her.

With the most daring he'd ever had with her, Boq leaned over and brushed his lips onto her own. Glinda obliged readily, wrapping her arms around his waist and trailing her mouth down his neck.

"Mfgh, you're welcome Glinda." He murmured, standing again. "It was fun. Even with the old people."

She giggled, and he hesitantly ran his fingers up her breasts. Glinda smiled at his daring and arched her back, encouraging him. She dropped the remains of her cone, giving her full attention to Boq.

In a minute her small hand cupped below his belt and he gasped, and she tugged them both into a secuded curve of trees. Boq moaned something indecipherable into her ear as her hand continued to tease at the zipper of his pants and she urged his palm up her skirt.

_Go ahead Glinda._ A tiny thought in the back of her head urged. _Do this now and he'll love you forev - oh about 2 weeks, just like Fiyero. _

_No. Stop. He does love me! _Her more conscious thoughts countered. _Fiyero just wasn't right. Boq is. End of story. _

She unbuttoned a button on his shirt, suddenly tentative. Boq frantically ran his palms over her breasts, grinding his hardness into her hip. _I can't do this. _As gently as she could, Glinda pulled away from him. He looked startled, his eyes filled with confusion and sadness.

"It's getting dark. Maybe we should head back." She weakly tried to explain. Boq ran his hands through his hair, desperately trying to calm himself.

"R-right." He stuttered, walking out of the trees. "We should head back."

Boq led her down the path, feeling awkward and unsatisfied - which didn't go unnoticed by Glinda. She bit back tears and walked a little faster, until they reached her building.

"Goodnight Boq. I...I love you." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and darted into her room. This time she was thankful Elphaba wasn't there, and she flopped onto the bed and sobbed.

Boq sulked all the way back to his own dorm. "What did I do wrong?" He muttered aloud.


	16. Handsomest Manest

**Yay for updates! Although this chapter seems pretty fluffy, I swear there's some plot that is involved in this. I promise ;p Soo I'd like to thank me beta kennedyleighmorgan and me artist outtonight889! yayy! **

Glinda woke up at 4 in the morning, face down on her bed in a wrinkled dress, her face plastered to the pillow with dried tears. She rolled over, whimpering softly. _What I want right now is to be snug in Boq's bed. But I've ruined that haven't I? With my stupid thoughts and insecurities. _Glinda sniffled and had curled up into a ball, when Elphaba slipped quietly through the door.

"Glinda?" She called softly, "Are you awake?"

"Elphie?" Glinda's feeble voice called, and Elphaba turned on a light. "Where were you?"

"I was uh..at Fiyero's."

Glinda managed a small smile. "Oh you naughty thing! Are you two dating now?"

Elphaba blushed and nodded. "But what about you?" She perched on the side of Glinda's bed. "I may not be stylish, but even I know eye makeup is rarely worn on the chin."

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda threw herself into her roommate's arms. "I was with Boq, and we were, you know...but then I started thinking he was going to leave me and how I didn't wait for the right man before I lost my virginity and...I couldn't go any farther. Boq pretended it was no big deal but I know I upset him...and I really didn't want to upset him!" The latter came out a whiny sob.

Elphaba awkwardly pat her back. "You know Boq won't hold grudges or leave you over something like that."

"You think?" She sniffled. "B-but what if every time I try to get intimate I run away?"

"Glinda, you know Boq! He'll wait for you, I promise." Elphaba consoled her.

"Thank you." Glinda buried her face in Elphaba's shoulder. "Hey, why did you come back here anyway?"

"Oh, Fiyero was snoring on my shoulder all night and I got fed up."

Giggling madly, Glinda replied. "It's not so bad, when you get bored you can try to put things in his mouth!"

Elphaba cackled. "Like what?"

"Well, you know, whatever's near you. It's more fun than smothering him with your pillow."

And so Elphaba eventually coaxed a much perkier Glinda to clean her face and put on a fresh night gown.

"Goodnight Elphie!" She heard her roommate call from beneath the covers. Elphaba smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda knocked nervously on Boq's door the next morning. _Relax, just pretend nothing happened. _She heard no response from inside, and let herself in.

"Boq!" She called, with false cheer.

Boq was asleep, his hair tousled and his breathing rhythmic. Glinda feigned a chipper tone again to cover her anxiety.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Glinda threw open his blinds, filling the room with blinding light. He jolted awake, gazing dumbly at her.

"Wha?"

"I said good morning!" She sat on the edge of his bed. "It's almost 11 - I figured you'd be up by now!"

Boq smiled, although confused. "Well I'm glad you came."

Glinda breathed a sigh of relief - he wasn't mentioning last night and didn't appear to be angry at her. She curled up beside him in the bed and kissed him softly, careful not to go any farther. She wants, suddenly, to show her whole life to him. She wants to tumble it out onto the floor at Boq's feet, all the vivid, pointless moments that can't be told as stories, and most of all, the swift, snaking moments of doubt and sorrow.

"So what are we doing today?" She says instead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Glinda and Boq were sitting in a small bar. A few rounds of liquor had been bought, and an alcohol induced buzz had warmed the conversation.

"Aren't you surprised nobody ssaid anything about us being shuspended?" Glinda giggled, her words beginning to slur slightly. She lifted herself from her drink, no easy task as her head felt considerably heavier all of a sudden.

Boq wrapped an arm around her, more to hold her up than anything else. He'd had no interest in getting himself drunk, and seeing Glinda's current state, he was glad at least to have his wits about him.

The faint sounds of a band warming up floated through the bar. Boq watched with amusement while Glinda tried to pinpoint where the sounds were coming from. No doubt she though the music was coming from inside her head.

"It's a band," He explained. "There's dancing, but I think the best thing for you right now is a little walk."

Glinda stood on legs that wobbled slightly under her weight. "You're right. There is no way I could dance. Dancing would require too much...moving. Walking however, that's a snap. See." She tried to show him by snapping her fingers but her thumb kept slipping off her middle finger everytime she tried.

"Come on, Miss Only One Drink," Boq teased, clearly seeing she wasn't in complete control of her facilities.

He paid the bill and wrapped his strong arm around her waist, all but carrying her down the path around the lake.

"Oh! Isn't this wonderful!" she shouted as she spread her arms out. Boq let her leap around as he waited, zoning out for a few minutes before realising she was missing.

Then he heard her giggle. He whipped around and saw her flat on her bottom. Apparently she'd gotten too close to the water's edge and a gentle wave had knocked her over. Hell, in her condition a soft breeze could do the same.

"Glinny!" He shouted, using a nickname to secure her attention. She turned and watched him as he approached.

Vaguely, she wondered why he was walking lopsided, but then she straightened her head and he straightened as well. Suddenly there were two hands under her arms, lifting her out of the sand, Since she hadn't bothered to put any weight on her feet yet, she knew he was supporting the whole load.

"Wow," She murmured, her eyes dropping to the roundness of his biceps that currently bulged against his shirtsleeves in an effort not to drop her. "Who would have figured that munchkins could be so strong?"

Boq blushed. "Stand." He commanded.

"I don't think I can. I can't feel my feet touching the ground."

"That's because they're dangling in the air."

"Oh."

With a plop, Boq lowered her to the ground.

"I think I'd better take you back to your room."

"No! I don't want to!" She whined.

The water before her looked so refreshing, she turned to Boq with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Let's go skinny-dipping."

He actually groaned. The thought of Glinda naked in his arms was enough to undo him, but since only one of them had any sense at the moment it was up to him to speak it. "You don't know how to swim, remember?"

"Oh. That's right. Skinny dipping wouldn't be half as much fun if I drowned.

_Maybe not for her. _Boq was still trying to deal with the concept that he had just lost the best opportunity to have Glinda naked and all to himself. But if his dear old mother had taught him anything, it was always to be a gentleman. And gentlemen didn't take advantage of incoherent ladies. No matter how much they wanted to.

"Come on Glinny, I'll take you back."

"I don't want to go back! I want to stay here with you!" She reached up and circled his neck with her hands, combing her fingers through his hair. At the sensation of her fingernails against his neck he knew if he didn't get them out of there he'd snap and end up taking her on the sand.

"Let's go." In one swift motion, Boq bent and lifted her into his arms.

"Whee!" She screamed, thinking she was on some kind of ride.

Boq turned his face toward her and smiled. There she was, cradled in his arms as if she was a baby. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled. Damn, he loved her.

Finally, they reached her room. In the hall, he set her down carefully, her back to the wall for support. But as soon as he released her, her knees buckled and she slid to the ground.

"They key?"

"Did you get taller?" Glinda asked, bewildered. Boq grinned and rifled through her handbag. He finally found the key and swung the door open, bending down to retrieve her.

"Up, up and away!" She squealed as he lifted her once again. "You're the strongest, smartest, handsomest manest ever!"

Boq settled her down on her bed and she leaned into him, pressing her mouth into his firmly. He groaned again, and she pushed him onto his back.

"Ohh Glinda. Stop, you're drunk." Glinda pouted and continued to stroke his thighs. "Please, you wouldn't want this if you were sober.Just...ooh..stop...before I get carried away."

"But I love you Boq!"

"And I love you, but I'm going now." He disentangled himself from her, "I'll see you in the morning."

Not daring to remove her dress, Boq carefully undid her shoes and wrapped her in blankets.

"Goodnight Glinda." But she was fast asleep already.

**And now, a very special offer for you. 3 people who comment with a pairing and a prompt word will get themselves a oneshot written for you. Ex, Pairing: Fiyero/Elphaba Prompt: Chocolate. Doesn't have to be Wicked but I do have to know the play. Make them original! **


	17. I Love You Because

**It's a crazy long chapter this time - sorry! Fiyeraba lovers, I swear there's some plot in store for later - just wait a few chapters. **

"Stop that." Elphaba pretended to be irritated as Fiyero kissed a path up her ear. She'd been trying to study. "What happened to your assignment?"

"I got sick of it." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault, you're being too distracting."

"How is this distracting?" She pointed at her convervative dress and her sloppily pinned hair as she hunched over a textbook.

Fiyero grinned playfully. "Well, sometimes you nibble your pencil - that's just teasing me. And that hair! You're driving me crazy here... Hey! Stop laughing - that's just making it worse!"

Elphaba gave up trying to be angry and Fiyero pulled her into his lap. She sat stiffly, awkward at the sensation of being held.

"You're still not used to being touched." He noted, his tone suddenly gentle. His hands moved effortlessly over her shoulders, kneading until she relaxed considerabley.

"I'm sorry. It's not you it's just.."

Fiyero nodded. "I know. If you really want me to, I'll even do the homework. But you're going to have to help me."

"Okay." Elphaba said gratefully. "So you have to make a chart..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oooh," Glinda moaned. "Ohhh," she moaned again. "Ohhh."

_Wait, wait, wait, _she told herself silently. The moaning only made her head hurt worse. If such a thing were possible.

Slowly coming to her senses, Glinda took a minute and attempted to get her bearings. For one thing, she knew she was sprawled out on the bed in her dorm room. She recognized it as such because her clothes were strewn over the furniture.

That was a good thing.

But her next impulse was to reach out her hand and search for the presence of a man next to her in the aforementioned bed. .

That was a bad thing.

She couldn't say why, but she was pretty sure she'd gotten hot and heavy with some man last night. _Oh, I hope it was Boq..._Whoever it was, his kiss had followed her into her dreams and played all sorts of havoc with her libido. She could still taste him on her lips.

But her hand's search revealed nothing. Which could either mean he was a jerk and had snuck out before he had to face the music, or he was a terrific guy and had decided not o take advantage of a woman in her less-than-sober condition. For now, she was going with the terrific guy scenario and hoping said man was Boq.

She cracked her eyes open, groaning at the sunlight that entered the room. Glinda sat up, and as quickly as she could hobbled to the bathroom and soaked a washcloth in cold water. The short walk caught up with her and she fell into bed again, placing the cool washcloth over her eyes.

What had she done? She remembered a fruity drink in a large bowl. Vaguely, she remembered a second. Maybe a third? Three drinks didn't seem like enough to be paying this awful price. But here she was, practically numb with a hangover and with a lot of lost time to piece together.

Boq. He'd taken her out to a small bar off campus. Right. He'd taken her out for drinks and then...she struggled with the next event in th timeline for a moment, but an image of the moon above the water and soil under her feet flashed her mind.

The lake! Vaguely, Glinda remembered a sense of floating, which had to have been a part of her dream as it seemed highly unlikely that she could have done ay floating in the water considering the fact that she couldn't swim. Was it possible Boq had carried her? That, too didn't seem very likely - he was a munchkin for Oz's sake! - but since she had no other explanation as to how she managed to make it back to her room, she decided to accept that as fact.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "I kissed him...and then?" She vaugely remembered grabbing him and pulling him closer, his face moving in front of hers. _At least it was Boq...but how far did I go?" _

Considering this was Boq, it was a good bet she was dealing with the terrific guy than the jerk. No doubt he had tucked her in and taken his leave. Hesitantly, gingerly, she lifted her head and stared down at her body. the dress from last night was still there. She sighed with relief and let her head fall back on the pillow.

"Oohh." she whined, as the agony ripplied through her body at even that slight movement.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Go 'way." She mumbled.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Glindy? Are you awake?"

There was a solid door ans everal feet between them but still, his shout seemed to penetrate her skull and rattle her brains.

"Yes." She whispered back so he would stop shouting.

Pound. Pound. Pound.

Evidently, he didn't hear her. Rolling out of bed, her now warm compress falling to her feet, she staggered to the door. Glinda found the door handle and opened it.

"Whoah!" He remarked.

Somehow she got the feeling that this "whoah" was miles away from the "wow" she had elicited in him last night.

"Glinny, are you...I mean, can I...I mean...are you okay?"

"What do you think?" She hissed, hobbling back to bed. Boq followed her and shut the door behind him. Glinda winced at even that small sound and shot him an angry glare. Considering the redness of her eyes right now, she imagined her glare was rather intimidating.

"Sorry." He apologized for the door. "Can I get you anything? Water? Breakfast?"

The thought of food was enough to send her stomach rolling. "I don't think i'm up for breakfast."

Spinning to face him, her face ashen, Glinda gulped heavily. "I'm going to be sick." In a flash she darted off to the bathroom. He followed her and soaked another cloth in cold water. Kneeling beside her he placed the cloth on the back of her neck and held her forehead in his hand while she emptied her stomach into the toilet. Glinda fell against the tub an exhausted wretch. She stared in amazement as Boq calmly stood and filled a glass of water for her.

"Why are you still here?" She croaked out past her sore throat.

"Because I love you and somebody has to help you through this."

"But this is horrible. I look horrible. I smell horrible. You've just seen me at my absolute worst. Why aren't you running for the door?"

Boq handed her the water, which she gulped down quickly, and knelt beside her. "I'm here for you no matter what you look like at the time."

Glinda leaned her head into his shoulder and sat silently for a minute.

"Take a nice long shower." He wrapped an arm around her. "And then you've got to eat. How does toast and coffee sound? I'll go get them while you're in the shower"

She waited to see how the mention of food was going to play to her stomach. Not too bad. In fact, the idea of food was actually starting to sound appealing.

"Okay." She said feebly and stood slowly, grasping Boq's hand. "Do I have to go anywhere today?"

"Not if you don't want to." He promised, handing her a nightgown from a pile on the chair. "You don't even have to get dressed."

"Thank you." Glinda walked slowly to the shower and Boq shut the door behind him as he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See? You just have to put a little effort into it!" Elphaba praised, looking over Fiyero's assignment. "Don't you find history interesting?"

Fiyero shrugged, secretly pleased by her compliments on his schoolwork. "Only the way you tell it - and not just 'cause i've been looking down your shirt. You tell it like a _story, _it makes it better."

"That's the best part, it _is_ a story - a true one." Elphaba was elated to have made progress with him and it showed. Fiyero smiled as she flushed with excitement and passion.

"There. You're done." She perched on the edge of his bed and Fiyero sat beside her.

He wasted no time unbuttoning her blouse and gasped when pert green breasts were exposed to him. "Mm. I liked doing homework, but I like this better."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boq returned to Glinda tucked back in her bed, wet curls spread across the pillow.

"You awake? I've got breakfast..." She perked up and motioned Boq beside her in bed. Glinda had found her appetite had returned, and dove into the warm food heartily.

"So you're feeling better?" Boq kissed the top of her head lightly.

"A bit. My head still aches and my shoulders are awfully stiff for some reason."

"Probably because I carried you most of the way home."

"Really?" She smiled warmly at him. "I remember floating..."

The breakfast was short lived, and Glinda lay down again with Boq beside her.

"Want me to do anything?" Boq asked softly, and Glinda shook her head.

"I'm just going to go back to sleep. Stay here?"

"Of course." Boq let his lips linger on hers for a long moment. "I'm not going anywhere."

Glinda sighed comfortably, looking up at Boq. _Maybe we should try getting intimate again. _She thought. _After all, look how sweet he's been to me - and he didn't take advantage of me when I was drunk. Yes, I think I will try again. _She fell asleep to Boq rubbing her shoulders gently.

When Glinda awoke a few hours later, she found Boq asleep beside her, his arm draped protectively around her waist. She smiled, suddenly devious. Letting her hands trail tantilizingly down his chest, Glinda kissed him - just soft enough so as not to wake him, but enough to make him groan in his sleep. As her hands worked lower, Boq awoke with a startled grunt.

"Glinda?" He questioned. She kissed him shyly again, much less confident now that he was awake.

_Glinda the so-called "good" sleeps with another man in the course of a month. _The feeling of guilt returned, as did the sarcastic thoughts. _How long will this one last?_

She pushed them away, putting all her energy into the task at hand. _Let's get this over with. _ Boq was fully awake now, alternating between confusion at her sudden actions and pleasure as she unfastened his trousers.

"Whoah..slow down." Boq murmured into her hair. Something was wrong, he could feel it uncoiling from her tense muscles, felt it in how she ground herself so hard into him it almost hurt. A tiny tear dribbled down her cheek.

_If I let her do this, she'll regret it later. _He told himself firmly.

"Glinda stop!" He panted, pulling away. Damp blue eyes peered up at him with a newfound respect, and any remorse he'd had from losing his chance at sex faded. She collapsed suddenly into sobs.

"Shh, it's okay." Boq wasn't sure if she'd want his attempts at comfort, but she looked so tiny and distressed that he extended a hesitant arm towards her. Glinda surprised him, throwing herself into his lap and letting him rub her shuddering back.

"It's n-not okay!" She cried hysterically, clinging to his chest.

Boq waited a moment for her to calm down, taking a tissue and gently dabbing at her wet cheeks. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Suddenly the task seems exhausting. She wants simply to pour her life into his lap and let him sift through the choppy collage of pieces. Pursing her lips, she shook her head. "It's so hard to explain..."

"Start from the beginning. I'm not going anywhere, take as long as you need." He urged, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"Okay." Glinda took a shakey breath. "Well if you want the very beginning, I guess it started before I came to Shiz. My parents well, the didn't stress that I 'wait until marriage' but my mother always said to wait until the man you love."

"Wait for what?" Boq asked, confused. Despite herself, Glinda giggled.

"For sex! Anyway, I guess you already knew Fiyero and I...you know."

He shuddered. "I didn't need to know that."

"Well anyway, I thought Fiyero _was_ the right man at the time. But... I realised he wasn't." She sniffled. "Our relationship started to become based on nothing but sex. Then, it was over."

Boq waited patiently for her to continue. "And so now I'm afraid of that happening to you and I. Everytime we start getting close, I start thinking these horrible thoughts - how you'd just leave me after you got sex, how...if I sleep with you, you'll just forget about me."

He took her by the shoulders. "That will _never _happen. You know that!"

"Yes...but if I had only waited I wouldn't have this problem! _You _wouldn't have this problem!" She covered her face with her hands. "It's not fair to you that I have a panic attack every time we try to have sex! It's not fair that you'll have to wait for me, or that when we finally do the deed I'll be 'used merchandise' instead of the virgin lover I know you want!"

"STOP." He pried her hands away from her eyes. "Look at me. Glinda, you know I'll never leave you. I'll wait until you're ready no matter how long that takes, and I don't give a damn whether you're a virgin or not. What do you take me for? A jerk who cares about nothing but sex?"

She cried harder into his shoulder. "No...no..I love you Boq... what I'm afraid of is having that love taken away."

His tone softened. "I'll wait for you. I promise."

They sat in silence for a minute and gradually Glinda relaxed into his arms. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and her tears began to subside.

"Would you like me to go so you can have some time alone?" Boq whispered into her ear.**(Author's note: but not really, because whispering ruins your vocal chords)**

"No!" She said, muffled by his chest. "Stay with me, please?"

Boq smiled as she curled under the blankets. "Okay. I love you."

"Mm, I love you too Boq." Glinda spoke softly, her eyelids already fluttering shut. "I feel so much better after talking to you."

"That's good." He kissed her cheek sweetly. "Now get some sleep."

**You know what to dooo! **

**I got my 100th review last week gasp yay!**


	18. Absolutely Perfect

**Yay for updates! this is the Glinda/Boq sex (you knew it was coming...) and so you've been warned XD enjoy! and read the bottom part about reviewing and why it's veddy veddy important. **

Glinda sat beside Boq in the library, where he was helping her with a difficult math problem. She'd come to discover he was good at this sort of thing, being a year older and a diligent student - although she enjoyed the afternoons when they got no studying done at all much more.

"So you multiply by your variable.." Boq explained, and Glinda yawned. "I know, I know, but we have to get through this."

Glinda pouted. "But it's so boring!" She'd laid her hand gently on his thigh a while ago (which had taken him a good 10 minutes to recover from) and now she moved it up and down. Boq groaned softly.

"Okay, you win. We'll finish this later."

"Good." She giggled and pulled him into a heated embrace.

Glinda had discovered a few things about herself of late. Mostly that when she and Fiyero had been together, there had been no kissing, no cuddling, only sex - and she wanted, needed really, to make this time with Boq different. They'd built their relationship considerably in the past few weeks, and Glinda was now positive she was ready to take the next step.

_But when? _She pondered the question she'd been considering for a few days, letting him kiss a trail down her neck.

Glinda encouraged Boq's actions, knowing he'd never go too far. She sat sideways in his lap, his hands creeping shyly up to her breasts.

"Boq.." She said with a rapturous sigh. As usual she felt him shudder with barely restrained lust, but today Glinda felt a rush of heat tug low at her own stomach. In fact, she was tempted to let him have her right here on the library chair. Based on the bulge in his pants pushing against her thigh, Glinda guessed he was feeling the same, and she kissed him hungrily.

"Ohh." Boq mumbled when he surfaced for air, "Glinda we can't keep doing this..."

"Shh." He didn't protest, moaning as her breath came out in hot pants against his neck. "I love you."

Boq gasped as he felt her tiny hands tug below his waistband, teasingly massaging him through the layers of cloth.

"Umph, Glinda! Ohh..that's..good.." He grunted into her ear, utterly embarrassed at what he was saying at the mercy of her touch. Glinda smirked as he writhed beneath her, enjoying the power she had over him.

"Excuse me!" An angry looking librarian had appeared behind them. "You're practically fornicating on my chairs! Why, I should have you suspended for this!"

"No! No..don't do that..." Glinda protested, swallowing heavily, trying to regain composure.

"Well...for just this once I won't. But I do insist you leave now." She pointed to the door.

Boq and Glinda hurried out, flushed and sweaty from embarrassment and passion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Glinda decided something. _I can't let what happened today repeat itself. That is, when Boq and I make love for the first time, I want it to be special - not hurried or in a library._

"Elphie? You awake?"

"Whaa? Oh, well I am now." Her roommate mumbled.

"Can you stay at Fiyero's tomorrow night?"

Elphaba sighed. "Glinda! The only reason I'm here tonight is because you said you missed me!"

"And I like having you here! But tomorrow can you not be?"

"Fine." She mumbled. "Just let me go back to sleep."

"Thank you! I'm having Boq over."

Though it was dark, Glinda could sense Elphaba's raised eyebrow.

"Don't you dare say a word Elphie! This is a private matter." Glinda tried to sound strict, then squealed. "Okay, I'll tell you anyway. But it's a secret!"

Elphaba smirked under the covers. "Well don't lay there wiggling, tell me."

"Boq and I are going to have sex tomorrow night!" She squealed again.

"You mean you haven't already?"

"Elphie! You know I'm not that kind of girl!" This elicited a snort from Elphaba.

"Right. You're not that type...and I never walked in on you and Fiyero in the broom closet." She said sarcastically.

Glinda pouted and flipped so her back was to Elphaba. "Hmmfh. I can see when I'm not appreciated."

Elphaba just laughed, "See what you will, I'm going back to sleep."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boq knocked at Glinda's door the next evening, and Elphaba poked her head out.

"Her _majesty_ isn't ready yet." She said dryly, "I'm not supposed to let you in."

Boq shrugged. "Okay, can you ask her if she wants to go out or stay in tonight?"

"Oh, stay in." Elphaba said without hesitation, the barest hint of a smile playing on her lips.

Boq wrinkled his brow. "How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me on this. Anyway, I have to go."

"Wait! Elphaba! What's going on?" He called after her but she simply winked at him.

So Boq waited beside her door, hearing numerous bangs and clunks, until at last Glinda stepped outside. She did it so carefully though that Boq, caught in his daydreams, hadn't noticed her arrive.

"Ahem?" Glinda said softly, making sure she was in an appealing stance when Boq turned his head. She wore a simple dress in a pale pink, cut daringly low at the front with her plush cleavage neatly pushed up, and her pale curls cascaded smoothly down her back, held with a small diamond clip.

"Wow." Boq gasped, unable to draw his eyes away from her. "You look...I mean...wow."

Glinda giggled at his stupor. "We're staying in for dinner tonight. I tried to make something, but I ruined everything but the rice."

"Rice is perfect." He smiled at her efforts to cook for him, following her into the room. Boq gasped at what he saw - a small table had been erected in the corner with two neat place settings (Elphaba's doing), and candles illuminated the room with a soft glow.

He sat down beside Glinda, and to his surprise she shuffled her chair closer to his, leaning in to kiss him firmly. Boq moaned, wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Ow!" Boq yelped, and pulled away quickly.

"What? What is it?" Glinda examined him. A drop of hot wax from a candle on the wall had dripped onto his neck. "Oh no! The candle's dripping! Damnit, I forgot to put the drip plates underneath."

"It's okay, can you get the wax off for me?" Boq said smoothly, seeing how upset she was. She obliged, revealing an angry red mark when the wax was removed.

"I feel like an idiot." She covered her face with her hands. Boq gently removed her palms from her cheeks, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, alright? It's definitely not your fault. Now, didn't you say you made rice?"

"Oh!" Glinda darted off, to reappear moments later with two bowls of what looked more like soup than rice.

Boq politely took a bite. It wasn't bad, just...watery. And a little overdone. Glinda, however, thought she had failed misereabley.

"This is terrible!" She spat back her mouthful. "I even ruined the rice! I...I have to use the washroom."

Boq watched as she disappeared. He'd go after her in a few seconds, but for now he'd decided to let her have a moment alone. Shovelling down his rice, Boq pondered the reason she'd planned this in the first place.

_Could this mean she wants to...? _But Boq heard the tiniest sniffle from the bathroom, sending him far from his thoughts. He crept up and knocked quietly on the door.

"Glindy?" He crooned, using the pet name she loved. "Can I come in?"

At first he heard nothing, then a feeble "Okay."

Cracking open the door, Boq saw Glinda crouched into a ball on the floor, face streaked with tears. He sat down and wrapped an arm around her, taking a tissue and gently dabbing at her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything." She sobbed. "Tonight was supposed to be perfect, and instead I've burned you with hot wax and ruined every dish I tried to make!"

"Oh Glinda! You know I don't care about that! I know you're not a cook, and I'm proud of you for trying." She cuddled into his shoulder, which he took as a good sign, and so he continued. "I'm proud of you for even planning all this! You look gorgeous, the room looks gorgeous, and you did it all yourself. I don't care about wax, or rice, I just want to spend time with you."

Glinda looked up at him for a long moment before managing a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." Boq squeezed her into his arms. "Now, let's get off the bathroom floor, shall we?"

She nodded, kissing him sweetly before standing up. "There was a reason for all this dinner and candles and stuff.."

They reached her bed, and Glinda sat down on it. "I'm ready Boq. There's no perfect way to say it, but I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

Despite herself, Glinda giggled. "I want us to make love. That's why I planned a candlelit dinner and kicked Elphie out for the night."

Boq had been expecting this, but was nonetheless shocked. She leaned in and kissed him, the heat of their embrace rising rapidly.

"Wait!" He sat up a little, pulling Glinda into his lap and taking her hands. "Before I get carried away, I want you to know that anytime you want to stop, or slow down, you can."

"Oh Boq! You're so sweet to me.." Her mouth found his, and this time their lips lingered on each other's for a long moment. "I love you."

He murmured his reply into her hair, playing with the silky curls. "I love you too."

Glinda shifted, unbuttoning the front of her dress so her breasts were exposed. She was well aware of Boq's fascination with them, and today she intended to indulge his fantasies.

"Glinda!" He gasped in surprise, looking at her for permission. She nodded, and Boq timidly placed his palms on her chest.

She gave an an exaggerated moan, encouraging him. Blushing, Boq lowered his mouth to her nipple and elicited a genuine whimper from the blonde as he tentatively moved his tongue. Glinda wrapped her arms around his shoulders, mewling as he became more confident in his actions. He turned his attentions to her other breast and she squealed with pleasure, her back arching into him.

Boq dared to unbutton a little more of her dress, groaning at the expanse of pale skin. "God, you're beautiful..."

Glinda smiled at that, and tugged the garment over her head. She shivered, clad only in a pair of flimsy panties, and Boq instinctively wrapped his arms around her, thinking she was having doubts.

So he was surprised when, in barely a second, she had her hands snaking down his front. She unfastened his trousers and tugged them down, before hastily unbuttoning his shirt.

"You..don't..have..to.." Boq panted, before Glinda sealed his mouth with a kiss.

"Shh...I want to." She flipped onto her back and smiled at him above her, before pulling his lips down to hers again.

One of Boq's hands strayed downwards, fingers hooking into the waistband of Galinda's panties. Blue eyes flew open, boring into his as her hips lifted from the bed of their own accord, her head lolling to one side. "Oh fuhhhh..." was all the blonde could manage as his fingers grazed her thighs. His eyes wandered from her tiny feet to her narrow waist, gazing at her breasts once again.

Glinda wrapped her legs around his middle, pulling him close and urging him inside her. Eagerly, Boq complied, groaning loudly as he sank into her warmth. Glinda herself gasped at the delicious sensation of him inside her, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. She rocked her hips slowly, biting her bottom lip to control her noises as Boq began to match her movements.

"More," She yelped, giving up any attempt at being quiet and adjusting her legs to give him further access."Oh Lurline," she moaned, balling her fists into the pillow below her head. "Harder," she gasped, surprised at her own need but too distracted to care how unladylike she may sound. He drove into her at an increased pace, muttering incoherent phrases of pleasure as they moved together.

"I love you! I do!" Glinda arched, eyes squeezed shut, skin flushed and sweaty. She moved faster beneath him, catching him by surprise before he met her speed.

"Oooh...Glin-da..." He grunted her name in time to his erratic thrusts, each motion becoming more frantic, more desparate. Boq pumped into her harder, inhaling sharply as she nipped at his neck.

She was actually kind of caught off-guard by his increased pace, but she wasn't one to complain. Her nails dug into his back as her hips rocked faster, the bedsprings creaking beneath them.

"Boq!" She shreiked, as her climax took over. Boq gave a final push inside of her before collapsing against her chest, still moving his hips slowly as their fluids mingled onto the bed.

They lay in silence for a minute, Boq gently kissing her cheeks, her mouth, her forehead. Glinda lay panting underneath him, running her fingers lightly over his shoulderblades.

"Mmm..." She purred into his chest, "That was so good."

He only grunted a response, still breathing heavily. "Uhh mhm."

He gently pulled out of her, sitting up weakly. She lay on her back still, smiling as Boq smoothed a piece of hair out of her face. Her curls were ruffled now, and he felt a surprising pride in that fact, a masculine rush from being the one to mess her hair and leave her writhing on the bed.

"Are you sure you're a munchkin?" She mumbled, eyes closed.

"Huh?"

"You know..oh nevermind."

Boq shrugged, and pulled back the sheets of her bed. Glinda crawled in beside him and leaned her cheek on his chest.

She had never felt so complete, curled in his welcoming arms, both of them spent and sweaty.

"You're perfect." He muttered into her ear, eyes closing. "Absolutely perfect."

**Aaand it's over. Okay, so this time when I ask you to review, I might eat your babies if you don't...I spent a loooong time on this one, getting the grammar, the situations, the characterizations the way I wanted them, and I'd love some feedback...kay? so review!**


	19. All Wet

**Yay for new chapter! OoOo we're coming close to plot (and already bringing back Fiyeraba!) Next chapter is twisty twisty. Meanwhile, enjoy your fluff. teehee. Oh, and in my profile is a link to the artwork done for this story by the amazing livejournal user outtonight889!**

Fiyero sat impatiently on his bed whilst Elphaba scratched away on a notebook in his window seat. Lately she'd been doing this often, when he'd asked about it she'd only muttered something about a spell. Elphaba rose and he stood eagerly, only to find that she was going for a thick book, not him.

"Elphaba! You've been at that for hours now! What spell can possibly be so important that you've neglected me for two days?"

She sighed, "Fiyero, I'll tell you when I'm finished. You're just upset because you're not getting laid."

"Damn right I'm upset! We only have 2 more days together before you go off on the life sciences trip and you're just _sitting_ there." He pouted, and Elphaba gave in, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Mmm, that's better."

Fiyero was leaning in for a kiss when she pulled away abruptly. "I've got it! The last two words are based on a different theory; not ancient ozian but gillikenese!"

"Huh?" But Elphaba wasn't listening, she was anxiously scribbling in the black notebook.

She placed the book on the desk and hunched over it, chanting and moving her hands. A faint glow moved against her skin for a moment and Fiyero heard a pop before Elphaba stopped chanting. The room fell silent.

"What did you just do?" Fiyero gaped. She stood up straight.

"I think I may have reversed my allergy to water."

"Elphaba! That's amazing! Come on, let's see!" He tugged her into his large bathroom and turned on the sink. Elphaba backed away.

"I'm scared." She admitted. Fiyero kissed her gently, distracting her while he dipped his finger in the running water and touched her wrist.

"Did you feel anything right now?"

"Well your finger was cold?" She looked questioningly at him.

He grinned. "That's because it was _wet_! The spell worked!"

Elphaba looked shocked for a moment, then timidly put her hand under the tap. She felt a cool stream of water against her skin but nothing else - no burn, no sting as she was accustomed to.

"Nothing! I feel nothing!" She nearly squealed. "I'm touching water!"

Fiyero scooped her up into his arms. "Wonderful! Now what wet things would you like to do first?"

Elphaba giggled (surprising Fiyero), thrilled with her latest discovery. "A bath! I want to just sit in water!"

"That might not be a good idea...that's my bathtub, the water will probably go up to your chest and you can't swim."

"You can help me."

"Well...okay." He walked over to the tub, which was admittedly more like a small pool, and began to fill it with warm water. Elphaba kissed him giddily.

"See why this was an important spell?"

"Oh yes, the opportunity to have you naked and wet is too much to pass up." She smacked him lightly. The bath was full now, and Fiyero carefully undid her dress, moaning as he saw her fully exposed. Elphaba teasingly unfastened his trousers and shucked off his shirt, pausing at the stairs into the bathtub.

"Don't worry," Fiyero encouraged. "I'm right here."

"I'm not worried." Elphaba protested, a tremor of fear in her voice. _I'm terrified. _She finished in her mind.

He walked down a few steps into the water and held her waist. She followed, grinning as the water lapped at her legs, and soon she was up to her chest as he'd promised.

"It's so...light..." Elphaba murmured, walking slowly, though his hands were still at her waist. "I feel almost weightless!"

Fiyero laughed. "Now try jumping."

She gave a few experimental hops and shrieked happily as she floated a little, released from Fiyero's grasp.

Elphaba soon hopped back to him, craving the safety of his arms. "I like this!"

"Good!" Fiyero grinned as she clung to his chest.

Two hours later, she was walking and jumping freely in the lukewarm water, and Fiyero was shivering on the edge of the bath. He'd drained the tub halfway so she could splash about without him worrying.

"You've got to come out sometime! Come on, you're going to be waterlogged."

Elphaba reluctantly obeyed. "Can we have a shower now?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Glinda was tucked in Boq's bed as he packed a suitcase for the life sciences trip.

"Why do you have to go?" She whined.

Boq lay beside her, abandoning packing for a minute to comfort Glinda. "It's only a week love, you'll be fine!"

"Can't you sneak me in your suitcase?" Her hair was mussed from their previous activites and she was wearing only a blanket; he thought she'd never looked more beautiful. Glinda caught him staring and smiled, cuddling closer. He laughed, sighing contentedly as she curled herself tighter against him.

"Sorry, although I'd love to have you with me."

Boq disentangled himself from her arms to finish packing his suitcase and Glinda crept up to his side, distracting him by pressing her warm little body against his. She ran her hands down his chest, her mouth following. Her hands moved to the button on his pants and she unfastened it, letting both his pants and underwear fall to his ankles once again. Expert fingers teased and stroked in slow, fluid motions, making him nearly weep with pleasure and anticipation.

"Stop..." He groaned thickly. "I have to pack.."

Glinda sulked off, pouting, leaving Boq aroused and unsatisfied. He pulled up his pants and she crawled into bed with her back to him, covering herself with blankets.

"Aww Glindy, don't be like that! It's only because I have to get ready. Believe me, I'd much rather you continue." Boq sat beside her and rubbed her shoulders until she flipped to face him. He smiled, kissing her softly.

"I guess I might miss you..a little..." Glinda joked, her lips grazing his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to use the bathroom again." Elphaba declared, wiggling uncomfortabley beside Fiyero.

"Maybe if you hadn't drank so much water you wouldn't have to keep doing this?" He teased, letting her pass.

"Hey!" She called from the other room. "I've never had water before! You can't blame me!"

Fiyero grinned, sitting up. It was nearly time to meet her carriage for the life sciences trip, he noted unhappily. Elphaba reappeared, plunking herself in Fiyero's lap.

"I'll miss you." He said, ticking her chin. She swatted his hand away.

"Don't be a twit. It's only a week and it's not like we're married...but, okay, I'll miss you too, sappy twit that you are. Happy?"

"Very." He teased, picking up her small bag. "Now let's go meet that carriage."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda clung to Boq as the driver loaded his bags into the storage area.

"Not going to miss me much?" He teased, trying to separate himself from her.

She smiled and buried her face in his shoulder. "Not at all."

"Bye! I love you!" Her call followed him into the carriage, and Boq responded that yes, he loved her too and he'd be back soon. She waved perkily as the carriage drove away, then promptly started bawling. Fiyero came up beside her.

"It's only a week, I don't even know why I'm crying." Glinda sniffled, and Fiyero draped a friendly arm around her.

"Shh, you'll do fine." He smiled, leading her to a nearby coffee shop. "How about a snack to cheer you up?"

**Review or my team or gelatinous monsters will fangoriously devour you.**


	20. Lust and Guilt

**Yay for new chapter! Not a very happy one i'm afraid..**

**and YAY for you guys! because even though the stupid fanfiction bots weren't sending out review alerts until like a week after I posted the last chapter, I still got lots of reviews, and so, you rock. **

**If you missed the last chapter because of the site not sending anything, go read it now ;) **

Five days after Boq and Elphaba's departure, Glinda was sitting sadly in front of a plate of steaming cookies Fiyero had ordered his maid to make her. The two of them had developed a strong friendship and he treated her like a protective older brother, constantly trying to cheer her up.

As friendly as they were to one another, they were still unhappy. Bored without their significant other, Glinda and Fiyero spent their days moping around his room.

"Come on, you have to eat." Fiyero urged her, "Only today and tomorrow until they get back!"

Glinda brightened at that and nibbled at a cookie. "I can't wait! I nover..heh..never thought I'd miss him this much...but a week seems awfully long all of a sudden."

He nodded and uncorked another bottle of wine, their third that afternoon, pouring himself and Glinda another glass.

"Oh no, I c-couldn't.." She stumbled out, thinking of the last time she'd overdrank, smiling as she recalled how sweetly Boq had cared for her.

"Oh come on!" Fiyero drawled, his cheeks flushed as he leaned towards her.

Glinda gave in. "Fine, just one more glass." She wasn't protesting, not really, for alcohol passed the time and Fiyero was company for her misery.

Of course by later that evening she'd had plenty more than one glass and so had Fiyero.

"Fi-yer-oh, dance with mee! I'm bored." She screeched, dragging him into the center of the room. He obliged, spinning her drunkenly to no music.

Fiyero spun her back to him and they collided, landing in a giggling heap on the floor. He groaned, this was more female contact than he'd had all week. Though his thoughts were fuzzy to say the least, he remembered Elphaba. But it had been so long hadn't it? Glinda was warm and willing (in this state at least) to satisfy and Elphaba seemed very far away.

Glinda closed her eyes faintly, feeling him harden against her thigh. Her mind flashed back to Boq. _He...wouldn't want his would he? I love Boq! _But her head was spinning too fast for her to catch an intelligent thought, she wanted to pause for a moment, slow down. Fiyero was pressing himself against her, not giving her time to think, and Glinda gave up, and gave in.

Their lips met sloppily and Fiyero undid his trousers, not bothering to waste time on love they both knew wasn't there. This was lust at it's purest, and Glinda hiked up her skirts and dropped her panties. She straddled him urgently and his hands reached up to grope her breasts.

"No." Glinda scowled at him and pushed his hands away, "Not yours."

Fiyero didn't understand, but removed his hands. The deed was done hastily, guilty yowls of pleasure spilling out between heated kisses. They fell asleep on the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiyero awoke to the sound of Glinda retching and sobbing in his bathroom. He grunted softly as the brunt of a pounding headache hit him, and tried to collect his bearings.

_Well for one thing, _he thought, _my pants are around my ankles. Glinda's crying in the bathroom and I don't remember a thing from last night, not to mention I have a wicked hangover. Add in the fact that I'm sleeping on the floor and...oh shit, this really can't be good._

He sat up slowly and fastened his trousers, stumbling to Glinda's side. Since figuring out what happened last night seemed too confusing, Fiyero concentrated on the task, or rather the woman, at hand.

"Glinda?" She turned, revealing a tear streaked face and puffy eyes.

"Go 'way." Glinda cried, leaning over the toilet again. Fiyero held back her hair politely and waited as she violently expelled the contents of her stomach. She flushed and stood shakily, a fresh wave of tears beginning as her knees threatened to give out. Fiyero wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her to his bed. He laid her gently down and she lay limp.

"Shh, shh, calm down." Fiyero tried to sooth, "Just relax, we'll figure out what happened if you calm down. Shh now, I have a headache and I'm guessing you do too."

Glinda nodded and stuck her thumb childishly into her mouth. "Fiyero I think we had sex last night."

"WHAT?" He yelped, forgetting his own rules about being quiet. "How are you so sure!?"

She started to cry again. "Well I woke up with my dress pushed up around my waist with no panties on, on top of you, and besides well, women just _know._"

To Fiyero, it seemed impossible to believe that in his drunken haste he'd cheated on Elphaba with Glinda, who looked very young at the moment, her thumb in her mouth and tears pouring down her cheeks. Elphaba, whom he'd worked so hard to make comfortable with him would never trust him again.

"Oh fuck!" He moaned, head in his hands. "Fuck. What are we going to do?!"

Glinda only cried harder. "We have to tell them when they get back. We can't lie."

"We can't tell them, they'll leave us! Anyway it wouldn't be lying if they never found out!"

With more nerve than she'd thought she had, fueled by the rage she'd felt at his comment - Glinda slapped him, hard.

"You bastard!" She shrieked. "You dishonest, greedy, self gratifying pig!"

"I know Boq will probably leave me for this, but at least I'm better off than a lying dirtbag like you!" With that, she scooped her panties off the floor and stomped out, slamming the door.

Fiyero sat, stunned, with his hand over the cheek she'd slapped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda's confidence disappeared when she reached her own room, and she collapsed in tears on her bed.

"What did I do!? How could I have...I can't believe I..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. "How will I tell Boq?"

_Fiyero was right,_ she thought sadly, _Boq probably will leave me for this. But I have to tell him, maybe he'll understand? Oh, I don't know...I can't think straight, my heaad hurts. _

She fell into a worried, restless sleep.

**To be continuedddd...ooo...that was the surprise twist, you likey?**

**Review as usual, or I shall steal your kidneys. **

**artwork for this story is in my fanfiction user profile, drawn by livejournal user out tonight889 ;) **

**it's pretty, you'll like it.**


	21. Betrayed

**Lalala updates are fun! This story's almost over! I have in mind how I want it to end and it will in a chapter or two, depending on if I want a fluff chapter or not. **

**But never fear, I will continue writing - probably going to take one of my oneshots and continue it, and probably going to focus on Fiyeraba. **

Boq stepped wearily off the carriage step, grabbing his bags from the driver and hurrying into the dorm. He opened his door to Glinda smothering him in a hug.

"Whoah, oof!" He gasped, grinning as she buried her face in his shoulder - not seeing her eyes begin to water. Boq lifted her face to his and kissed her hard, pulling her to him and cupping her bottom, uncharacteristically daring. He frantically ran his hands over her sides, her breasts, and pushed her gently onto his desk.

Glinda whimpered as he pawed at her chest - he was too lusty and hurried to notice her reluctance (he did in fact notice something wrong with her, but chose to ignore it - his conscience was losing to his sex drive at the moment).

Glinda bit her lip. "Boq..stop...we can't."

"Please?" He groaned and helped her off the desk, sitting beside her on the bed. "What's wrong love? Is it my fault?"

"No!" She cried. "No! It's not your fault at all! It's mine...I did something really, really stupid. And you're not going to like it."

Boq took her in his arms. She wiggled away.

"I can't let you..not until you know." Glinda looked into his eyes. "I know you're going to leave me for this an-"

"Stop!" He interjected, "I pro-"

"NO!" Now it was her turn to interrupt. "I'm not going to tie you down with promises..you're going to want to leave me and..and I understand...I would leave myself in this position."

"Fine. Now tell me what you did." Boq said, a little impatient.

"Okay..well a couple nights ago, Fiyero and I had a few drinks..well, more than a few drinks really, much more. I don't remember a thing from that night. I woke up with my skirt all pushed up and my panties gone and..." She was speaking through tears now. "Well, I'm almost positive we slept together."

Glinda looked up at him with tear streaked cheeks, waiting for his response. He just stared, first confused, then angry.

"You _what?_" Boq growled. "I leave for a week and you go off and fuck Fiyero? You're a...a whore! Just...just go!"

"Boq please!" She cried, "I was drunk...I was stupid!"

"Get out."

Glinda looked at him for a moment, shocked, before running out of the room crying. Boq dropped his head in his hands.

_I shouldn't have called her a whore..._ He thought, sadness replacing his anger for the moment. _But how could she? Well...I knew she was always too good for me but...I never dreamed she'd do this. No..I shouldn't have called her a whore. _

Boq knew he shouldn't feel guilty about that, but he did. After all, she'd confessed her fears to him, and to turn that around on her...he almost ran out to apologise, and stopped himself. As angry as Boq was, he still loved her - but he knew taking her back now was a stupid idea, he'd just end up getting burned again.

He walked to the door and locked it, then flopped back onto the bed and cried, his sobs muffled by a pillow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Fiyero! Stop looking at me like that!" Elphaba hissed. "You look like a dog who's just peed on the rug...you haven't peed on any of my things have you?"

"What? No...look it's...it's nothing."

She crossed her arms. "It's obviously not nothing or you wouldn't be looking at me like I'm going to send you into your doghouse for the night. Spill."

"Okay, okay...I got drunk a couple nights ago and woke up with no pants on. Satisfied?"

Elphaba narrowed her eyes and grabbed him by the collar. "And who was with you?" She hissed.

"Um." He gulped, suddenly pale. "Glinda."

Not even bothering to speak, she gathered her things. She contemplated slapping him but decided that was too weak, too girly, something Glinda would do.

"Are you coming back for dinner?" Fiyero asked hopefully.

Elphaba scowled. "No. I'll not be back, ever."

He ran after her. "Wait! Elphaba! I don't even remember that night I was so drunk! Please, just listen!"

When he stood, Elphaba took the opportunity to kick him squarely in the groin. He yowled and sank to the ground as she stalked out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda was buried in her covers wearing a shapeless flannel nightgown, sobbing into her pillow. _I knew Boq would leave me..I was prepared...but I never thought it would feel like this. _

Elphaba stormed into the room and sat on her bed with her back to Glinda, removing her boots. She didn't acknowledge Glinda's presence, and locked herself into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, Elphaba let her breath fall from her in a sigh. Without her anger, she felt hollow, betrayed. _Yes,_ she thought, _betrayed is the right word..I'd actually begun to trust Fiyero and now I've lost him._

She stepped into the warm stream of water. _And it's not like I can just get another guy..who else would want me? _ Elphaba remembered her first bath and felt a warm trickle of tears on her cheeks mixing with the water.

_I loved him. _She had trouble even admitting it to herself but it was true, she had loved him. '_Had ' is the key word. _She told herself firmly. _Never again. I 'll never trust him or anyone else. _

Glinda heard the shower turn on and slumped back into her blankets. She closed her eyes to another flood of tears as she pictured Boq's face contorted with anger. She felt terrible about hurting him, and felt certain that image would haunt her for years to come.

_Elphaba, _she thought wryly, _would think i'm being dramatic. But it looks like she found out about me and Fiyero...and so I'll never find out what she would think...Oh, I wish she was still my friend...I need somebody right now. Pfannee or Shen-Shen wouldn't understand, they'd tell me to find somebody new - but I can't just do that, I don't want anybody, I want Boq!_

A fresh batch of tears poured down her cheeks and she let them fall into the puddle on her pillow. Glinda curled into a tight ball and shut her eyes tightly.

**Review or my flying monkeys will come and eat your toes. Plus, I only got 4 reviews last chapter. That's pathetic...let's change that mmkay?**


	22. Tears

**Yay for updates! This chapter is pointless fluff but it had to be done...more plot to follow in the next couple of chapters...I do however, promise it will end happily.**

_Glinda slid towards him on a foreign bed, hastily unbuttoning his trousers as she slid her free hand down his stomach . _

_Boq groaned, bucking his hips eagerly as she yanked her dress up and kissing her softly. Glinda didn't react, just kept mechanically on with her undressing. He didn't bother to stop her - he wanted this, badly - they could talk afterwards._

_As she lay on her back and urged him inside her, Boq wrapped his arms around her as he usually would, expecting her to snuggle against him. Glinda kept moving against him, rougher than usual, without her typical medley of squeals and moans. He didn't protest, filling the small room with his own noises as her fluid motions brought him to a ragged climax._

_Boq lay his head against her chest but she shoved him away, wiggling from underneath him and starting for the door._

"_Wha? Glinda where are you going?" He asked, confused._

_She turned around with a snarl. "You got what you paid for."_

_Boq looked frantically around the room. Sure enough, he hadn't noticed the burlesque style of the furniture, nor the sign on the door proclaiming the room as "Love Suite 4"_

"_Glinda wait!" _ _He spluttered, running after her with hastily fastened trousers. "Glinda!" _

_She did not turn. The hallway seemed to lengthen, making Boq much farther from her. He watched, sickeningly, as Glinda leaned into another man's arms, taking a wad of cash from his outstretched palm. _

Boq awoke with a gasp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly time for class, Elphaba was long gone, and Glinda hadn't lifted her tear stained cheek from the still damp pillow. She brought the covers up to her chin, intending to sleep, when she caught a familiar whiff of Boq's scent.

"Oh! Oh..no..no." She whimpered, leaping out of the bed. There was no way she could get back into it, not after all she and Boq had done in that very spot. Glinda staggered against a wall and sobbed, shivering in her nightgown. A knock at her door startled her.

"Who is it?" She croaked, tears still streaming down her face.

"It's Shen-Shen, open up!" Glinda nearly collapsed in relief. Someone cared about her after all - sure, she was shallow, and prissy, but she was all Glinda had at the moment.

She flung the door open. Shen-Shen stood patiently, taking in Glinda's appearance, then draped an arm around her and led her to the windowseat. If there was one reason she was here, it was to get herself in closer to the ever popular Miss Glinda - and if there was one thing she thought she knew well, it was men.

"Shh, shh. He's not worth your time, just forget about him." She crooned, pressing the curly blonde head into her shoulder.

Glinda, to Shen-Shen's surprise, just sobbed harder. "No! No, it's not his fault at all! It's mine!"

"Of course it's not...now why don't you get dressed and go to class. Everyone's missing you terribly!" She rolled her eyes as Glinda snivelled, and tried to lead her to her closet.

"Come on, let's pick something to wear! Ohh, this is a pretty dress, I don't remember you buying it?" Shen-Shen held up a silky pale pink dress.

"NO!" Glinda shrieked, beginning to cry hysterically. It was the same dress she had worn the night she and Boq had first made love. "Get rid of it!"

Shen-Shen shrugged and shoved the dress in her handbag. "Glinda please! Get yourself together..here, wear this blue one."

She stared with wide, wet eyes. _Shen-Shen doesn't care about me...she's only here to further her reputation...but who else do I have, really?_

"Fine." Glinda said dejectedly, slipping off to change. She let herself be made up, a tear running down her cheek as she glossed her lips.

"There." Shen-Shen remarked, slipping a pair of chic sunglasses over Glinda's puffy eyes and dabbing at the tear. "Now, we're only fashionably late for class."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba avidly took notes during the lecture, but her mind wasn't on the material. Fiyero had tried to take the seat next to her, but thankfully one of Glinda's cronies had dug her claws into his sleeve and forced him to sit beside her.

_News travels fast. _Elphaba remarked in her head. _He's only been single for a few hours and already they're trying to snag him. Still, I think this is the only time I've ever been grateful to one of those silly twits. _

"Excuse me." A distinct voice came from beside her. She swallowed hard. "May I sit here?"

Fiyero had managed to detach himself from the girl, and plopped himself next to her.

Elphaba stared stonily ahead, paying forced attention to the lesson as he stared quietly.

"Please Fiyero! Just leave me alone!" She whispered, fighting off tears.

"No. Elphaba _please! _Let me explain!" Fiyero replied, but Elphaba shook her head firmly.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She hissed. His shoulders sank and he dropped his head into his hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda walked slowly into the lecture hall, her head held low. She ignored the sympathetic smiles of her friends, as well as their offered seats, and sat alone in the last row of benches. Shen-Shen tried to join her but she waved her away.

_It's worse, _she decided, _to endure phoney sympathy than to have none at all. They all try to feed me the same lines "It wasn't you, it's him." They have no idea!_

Boq was a few seats down, looking uncharacteristically dishevelled in the same clothes as the day before. She burst into tears almost immediately and ran out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiyero winced as Glinda fled. He wished he could follow her - she was still as close as a sister to him - but his chances with Elphaba would be blown.

His eyes were drawn again to Elphaba, sitting so stiffly beside him and methodically scratching out words. He sighed, leaning forward to write a note on the side of her paper.

_I'm sor-_

Elphaba snatched her paper away, glaring fiercely at him - he nearly burst into tears himself at her familiar display of pride. Instead, he turned to her.

"Would it _really _make you happy if I moved?" Fiyero said softly. She stared back at him intently, and for a brief moment he thought she was going to fall into his arms.

"Yes." She choked out. Their eyes met for a long moment, and finally Fiyero gave in, gathering his things and moving to the next row of seats.

**Now review! Do ittttt...**


	23. In Too Deep

**An update! Yay!**

**K, So I have the next chapter almost finished but the past few chapters I've been getting like 4 reviews...so how do I know if I'm not just wasting my time here? Hmm? So you gotta review, or slow updating it shall beee.**

Glinda sat in the cafeteria a week later, pushing her lunch around her plate as she ignored the bustle of girls at the table .

"So what do you think Glinda? Should I wear the yellow or the purple?" Pfannee inquired.

"Sure, whatever." She mumbled, dropping her head on her hands - it had been awhile since she last got more than an hour of sleep.

"Glinda! I asked you a question!"

"I have to go." Glinda shuffled off dejectedly.

"She's just acting so weird lately!" Shen-Shen admonished. "I mean, sure they broke up, but she's had so many other breakups, why is this one so upsetting?"

"I know!" The other girls chimed in. Still, ever perfectly coifed head was tipped in jealousy - for even depressed and tired, Glinda still looked prettier than they could ever hope for.

"At least Fiyero is single now!" Someone in the cluster squealed, sending the entire group into an excited giggling fit.

Fiyero was sitting alone in the back of the cafeteria, and Pfannee dared to saunter over. He saw her coming and hurriedly packed his things, trying to leave as soon as possible.

She ran after him. "Oh, Fiyero!"

He stopped, forcing a smile. "Um, hi."

"So..I heard you and Elphaba broke up." Pfannee said coyly, attempting to pin him against the wall.

Fiyero slid quickly out of her reach. "Yeah. I don't really want to talk about it...I have to go now, see you around."

"But you must be awfully lonely?" She stood in front of him, blocking his path. He tried to dodge her, but she snatched his hand. "Isn't it time for somebody..new?"

Pfannee had managed to trap him and was pressing herself so close their lips were nearly touching. Fiyero sighed in exasperation and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"No! Now will you leave me alone!?" He shouted, shoving her away from him so she tumbled to the floor. Fiyero walked quickly away.

"Hey! You bastard, you pushed me!" Pfannee shrieked, stomping off in the other direction.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Elphaba had been tucked in a small alcove just off the cafeteria, nearly hidden by the lush foliage. She had seen everything - and for the first time since they'd broken up, she smiled. Elphaba smothered peals of laughter in her sleeve as Pfannee attempted to dust off her skirt.

_This doesn't mean I'm taking him back...oh no I'd never do that. _She thought, _But it does give me a little more respect towards him. Just a little, teeny, tiny bit._

_-------------------------------------------_

Boq was sitting in the library when he saw Glinda walk past. He frowned. Each of the rare occasions he saw her, she looked worse. Sure he was upset, but at least he was attending classes on a regular basis, which was more than you could say for Glinda.

"Fuck." He muttered sourly. Boq suspected his perpetual bad mood was just a mask for how he really felt - he wanted her back.

_Yeah, sure. You want her. But exactly how do you do that without looking like a pushover? How many times does she have to cheat on you before you stop taking her back? _He thought to himself, sighing heavily as he saw Fiyero approach.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you." Fiyero said firmly. "Look, I don't care what you think of me, but you have to hear what happened."

Boq paused for a long moment. "Fine."

Fiyero pulled out a chair and sat. "What we did was completely my fault. Glinda was in my room moping about missing you and I got her drunk. Not just drunk, I got her completely sloshed. When we woke up, neither of us remembered a thing from the night before. Glinda was nearly hysterical - and she slapped me."

Boq snorted. "And you're telling me this why?"

"Look, I don't have to be here. If you don't want to hear it, I can leave." Fiyero started to get up.

"No...wait. Really, why are you here?"

"Because Glinda looks like shit. I'm worried about her, and I can't exactly help her out without losing my chances at Elphaba. I'm not saying take her back, I'm just saying talk to her."

"I don't...I can't..I" Boq stammered. "I really don't know..."

He burst out of the library doors into the cool fall air, shoving his hands in his pockets as he began to wander around the campus.

_She slapped him...she missed me...it was his fault..._Boq tried to quell the thoughts that were pummelling his mind. _But what do I say to her? "Hi Glinda I've come crawling back to you because Fiyero told me to?" "I was too stubborn to listen to the whole story before?"_

He stopped dead in his tracks. Glinda stood beside a nearby pond. Boq completely lost all the courage he'd gathered to talk to her, and darted off to hide behind a tree.

"I can't do it..not yet.." But he stayed anyway, transfixed by her elegant silhouette.

------------------

Glinda looked out over the water, thinking she heard something in the bushes.

"Guess I'm going crazy.." She murmured, walking slowly around the deep pool of water. _God, how nice it would be to just jump in. End it all... _Glinda took a step closer to the pond, seriously considering it. _No..I haven't got the nerve for that. _She felt dizzy and scared just thinking of it..or was that the lack of food and sleep talking? Her vision blurred slightly, and she fainted.

Boq saw her fall limply into the water, and he ran frantically towards her.

"No! GLINDA!" He tore off his coat and kicked off his shoes without stopping. Diving into the pond, Boq tried to adjust his eyes to the murky depths.

The jolt of hitting the icy water roused her, and Glinda tried to scream underwater. She saw nothing but darkness, flailing her limbs desperately.

_Oh god, I'm going to die. _Her vision was greying from lack of oxygen when she saw something swim towards her and grab her by the waist. She passed out again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda woke up staring at a white ceiling. _Am I dead? I don't feel dead... _She thought, as two nervous figures came into focus. A nurse peered down at her with a very wet Boq.

"What? Where am I? Am I dead?" She started to cry.

The nurse propped a pillow behind her head. "Shhh...you're not dead, but you're lucky. Do you remember falling into the pond?" She stared for a moment and Glinda nodded. "Well that's a good sign. Yes, you're very lucky this young man found you in time."

Glinda swallowed hard. "How did I fall in, anyway?"

"You fainted. How much have you eaten or slept this past week?"

"Not a lot.." She admitted.

"Hm. I figured as much. You're suffering from exhaustion, which is why you fainted. I'll allow you to return to your room tonight if you finish your whole meal." With that, she swept out of the room, leaving her and Boq alone.

"You're wet." She timidly said, holding her head down.

Boq smiled weakly. "So are you."

He ran a hand through his hair nervously, and stepped closer to her bed. "I'd better go tell Fiyero and Elphaba you're alright...they're outside waiting."

He left quickly, and Glinda held back a sob. _But..why is Elphaba here? Why does she even care? Why does Boq care? He could've left by now..._

The door opened slowly and Elphaba poked her head in.

"I brought you something dry to wear." She said awkwardly, offering a pile of clothing.

"Thank you." Glinda whispered, looking at Elphaba with wide, grateful eyes. "Really, thanks."

"Look, we might as well get to the point. No, I'm not sure I forgive you for what you did with Fiyero, but I've thought about it. A lot. And I have to admit, I kind of miss having you around." Elphaba said, with a slight smile.

Glinda beamed. "Oh Elphie, I missed you too! And I'm sorry, I really, truly am. I don't even remember anything from that night."

"I really thought we were going to lose you..and I realised that something like this shouldn't be worth fighting over." Elphaba murmured, as the blonde squeezed her into a hug. "Now, get changed before the guys come in."

**Review or I'll have your head!**


	24. Until I Do

**So this is it folks! The final chapter. (tear) **

**I promise I'm starting another story, continuing my Fiyeraba oneshot called "Intrigued" . **

**The artwork site for this story is still being finished, so be patient (it's worth it, the pictures are gorgeous!) Anyway, enjoy your last chapter, it's pretty long :)**

Boq returned to the room when Elphaba had left, surprised to see Glinda changed.

"Boq.." She said sleepily. "Why are you still here?"

He had hoped she wouldn't ask. "Well uh..I'm just..you should be resting, we'll talk after you have a nap."

"No!" Pouting, Glinda sat up.

Maybe it was her rekindled friendship with Elphaba, or the adrenaline from nearly drowning, but Glinda was more confident than she'd been with Boq since they'd split - and she was fed up.

"I need to know where we stand, Boq. I'm tired of just sitting here waiting for you to actually talk to me. When I told you what happened, you didn't even _try _ to understand. You just pushed me out of your life and that was that." Tears were pouring down her cheeks now, and she was nearly shouting. "I can't do this anymore. You know what? I don't need you to be happy. I don't need you at all. Thank you for saving me, but you can leave now."

"What? Glinda! Wait!" Boq stood, shocked. He had never dreamed that it would be _her _ turning him down.

"Goodbye Boq." She pointed to the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiyero, who had been waiting in the hallway, had heard her whole speech. He held back a sudden urge to applaud, opting instead to run off before Boq came out. He ran all the way to Elphaba's room and knocked impatiently. Glinda had had her epiphany, now it was time for his.

"Open up, it's me."

"What do you want." Elphaba growled upon seeing him.

"I want you to stop being a bitch, and let me talk." He said frankly. "I love you. And I'm not going to let one stupid night ruin our lives. I screwed up, I know, I screwed up big time. But I also know that we can't let that one stupid mistake ruin us. Whatever I can do to rebuild your trust, I'm going to do. But you have to give me a chance."

Elphaba stared for a long moment, then, to his surprise, smiled. "That's the most honesty I've heard all week. Yes Fiyero, you screwed up. But I didn't realise that I kind of did too. You're right - you sure as hell have some trust to gain back - but I guess we both did something wrong, in a way."

Fiyero grinned, and she leaned up to kiss him. He gasped into her mouth, shocked, then let the kiss linger pleasantly, creeping his hand up to her breasts.

"Whoah mister, don't think you're getting that far just yet." She broke the kiss.

"Hm? You mean no sex?"

"Until I'm ready." Elphaba nodded.

"Okay." Fiyero said calmly, surprising her. She raised an eyebrow and let him into the room. "Elphaba?"

"Mhm?"

"Are you ready _now_?"

Elphaba laughed, "No!"

"How about now?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiyero and Elphaba were both sitting on the edge of Glinda's thin infirmity bed.

"I heard you tell off Boq." He ruffled her hair. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. I guess I just realised I need to be on my own two feet for awhile. No men in my life. Hey, are you two back together?"

Fiyero looked hopefully towards Elphaba.

"He's on probation." She joked, helping Glinda into bed. "Now, have a rest okay?"

Glinda nodded, realising how tired she was. "Thanks. For everything."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba was walking back to her room with Fiyero, and she was surprised just how happy she could feel by simply walking beside him.

They reached her door. "Goodnight Fiyero."

He kissed her gently. "Elphaba? Would you consider..sleeping in my room tonight? Wearing clothes of course. We don't even have to be sleeping near each other. I just..missed you next to me at night." He flushed pink.

Elphaba paused for a moment. Oh, she couldn't deny she wanted to take him up on his offer, especially one so earnestly posed. "I'm sorry Fiyero, not yet. It's just..a trust thing I guess. I'm not sure."

"Whenever you're ready." Fiyero said as he brushed a strand of hair off her face, slightly let down. "Plus, Glinda should be getting back soon. You should be there for her. Goodnight, I love you."

"I.." She gulped. "I maybe might love you."

He beamed - he hadn't even expected her to respond. "I maybe might love you too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Boq had stayed away from Glinda since that day, no matter how deeply it hurt him. But one day as he passed her room, he saw numerous suitcases lined up outside the door.

"Glinda! What's going on..I mean...all that luggage!" Boq rushed into her room without thinking. He realised what he'd done too late and backed away, bright red.

He'd expected her to be angry, but she turned to him calmly, caring.

"I'm taking a month off. I'll be back after winter break." Glinda said simply. "I need some time, Boq."

"It's my fault isn't it! I'm so sorry I just.." She silenced him.

"It's not you. I need some time off, to just be _me. _I'm going back home."

"Oh.." He blushed even more. "Well...what happens when you come back?"

"I don't know. A fresh start, I guess." Glinda said as she pushed the remaining things towards the door. "Can you give me a hand with this?"

Boq nodded, and helped her carry everything to her waiting carriage. "Glinda.."

"Yes?"

"I still love you." She nearly dropped the bag she held. Boq bit his lip, thinking he'd done something incredibly stupid.

"I need time." Glinda said again. "I need to think. But I'm glad you said that - if you'd spoken like that before..."

"Like what?"

"Actually telling me what you feel instead of avoiding me."

"Glinda...I'm sorry."

"See you in the new year." She smiled. "I'll miss you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The week after, Fiyero was sitting on Glinda's bed while Elphaba read in her own.

"Elphie! Don't be boring!" He whined. She patted the bed next to her.

"It's not boring, see? It's written by a Unionist minister who has the most vivid ideas on the theory of mmfgh.." Her lips were covered by his quickly. Elphaba sighed and closed her book.

"You're like a toddler, you know? You can't entertain yourself." She muttered against his mouth.

"Mmm...well I could but I'd rather have you." Fiyero said as he kissed a wet path down her neck, resisting the urge to go farther.

Elphaba had been quite surprised he'd made it this long without sex, even though she'd been sleeping in his bed recently.

"You've been good Fiyero, not pressuring me."

He took both her hands in his. "Elphaba, I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes. It's been hard, I'll tell you that, but I'll do it."

"What's been hard? Waiting or your..." She said wickedly, trailing off as slid his hand up her skirt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

In the few weeks after Glinda had left, Boq thought constantly about what she had said.

"_Actually telling me what you feel instead of avoiding me." _

He remembered her words exactly - and decided to take her up on that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lurlinemas morning, Glinda sat in her childhood bedroom with a pile of unwrapped presents in front of her.

"Thank you!" She faked a chipper tone.

"Happy Lurlinemas darling, we're off to a breakfast party." Her mother and father chimed in together.

Glinda crawled back into bed as her parents left the room, sighing. Spending the holidays at home just hadn't made her as happy as she'd expected - the amount of social functions her parents attended left her alone in the house much too often. She heard the front door shut, and she was alone. Glinda lowered her head to the pillow and allowed a tear to slip out.

The doorbell rang, and she hastily threw on a robe over her nightgown, ready to murder whoever called at this hour.

Glinda threw open the door. "Who do you think you are, calling at this time of...Boq?!"

She couldn't believe it, but there he stood on her front porch.

"Boq! What are you doing here!"

He gulped. "Are you angry?"

"No, no not at all! I was getting lonely." She ushered him inside and onto the plush sofa beside her.

"Glinda, you told me to actually tell you I felt instead of avoiding you. So I'm here, with your present." He handed her a neatly wrapped box.

"Well thank you! But how does this have anything to do with how you feel and.."

"Just open it."

Glinda curiously peeled back the paper to reveal a small velvet box. "Ooh, jewellery! You shouldn't have!"

"Keep going."

She lifted the lid slowly to reveal a small gold ring with a large diamond. Glinda turned to him mouth agape. "Does this mean..."

Boq slowly took the ring from her and dropped to one knee. She gasped. "Glinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands, will you marry me?"

"Boq! I mean..wow..I oh..I...yes!"

He looked relieved as he slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you."

"Oh..wow! I mean..I don't even know what to say...um oh my...oh! I love you too!" She kissed him softly. "I love you." Glinda said again.

Boq sat awkwardly on the couch beside her and she quickly smothered him in a hug.

"Happy Lurlinemas."

**Alternate ending for my bestest pal Dana - "A new character magically appears. Her name is Dana. She sneaks off and sleeps with Fiyero." - There ya go, happy now:P**

**This is the last review notice of the story, I'm hoping to get it to 150 at least :) That's only 8 more..so REVIEW!**

**Much love to all that supported this story in every stage. :) **


End file.
